


Todos Juntos 2

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Todos juntos [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Direction are kids, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Secuela de "Todos Juntos". One Direction son niños que viven en una casa de acogida. Si no has leído "Todos Juntos", algunas partes de la trama resultarán desconocidas.Contiene underage. No solo un poco, sino mucho. Así que si no os gusta leer ese tipo de cosas, no leáis la historia. Avisados estáis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Together 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862737) by [Geoffreyofmonmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoffreyofmonmouth/pseuds/Geoffreyofmonmouth). 



_Dos años más tarde..._

 

 

Los cinco chicos seguían viviendo bajo el techo de la señora Curtis. Ahora Harry tenía doce años e iba a séptimo y Louis tenía catorce y estaba en noveno curso. Los demás estaban en octavo, justo en el medio de los otros dos.

 

Harry estaba contento por ir ya al instituto, aunque había sido el último en empezar. Ya podía quedarse de nuevo en los recreos con Niall, Zayn y Liam. Tom, Callum y Melody también iban al mismo instituto, así que tenía un montón de amigos entre los que elegir para pasar el rato.

 

Lo mejor de todo era que la señora Curtis le dejaba ir en skate a clase, siempre y cuando no se bajara de la acera. Él y Louis salían temprano de casa para encontrarse con un grupo de skaters en uno de los aparcamientos del centro comercial. El punto de encuentro tenía un camino en pendiente, una rampa y un montón de escalones. Todos los skaters iban a noveno y Harry estaba encantado de que le dejaran salir con ellos, ya que eran más mayores que él.

 

Louis se sentía más realizado que nunca. Podía hacer Ollies y grindar por las barandillas de las escaleras. Era muy guay. Harry había aprendido a grindar, pero solo en bordillos y superficies bajas. No estaba hecho para ello como Louis, pero se esforzaba muchísimo.

 

Los skaters pasaban el tiempo haciendo trucos, pero luego paraban y se sentaban en los skates haciendo un círculo en el suelo y hablaban. "Las chicas" eran un tema popular.

 

—Lou, sé de alguien a quien le gustas —dijo Darren, un chico con una gorra de béisbol colocada hacia atrás, que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y calcetines tobilleros a pesar de que estuviera empezando a hacer frío. Los pantalones cortos eran azules; porque el uniforme del instituto lo dictaba así, camisa blanca (una camiseta también servía) y una chaqueta o un jersey. El instituto tenía americanas oficiales, pero solo las usaban los de último año. Harry aspiraba a tener una, porque a los mayores les daba un look muy clásico. Les quedaban muy bien.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que le gusto a alguien? —preguntó Louis, sentado con las piernas extendidas, cerca de los pies de Harry.

 

—Quiero decir a una chica, estúpido.

 

—Sí, creo que es bastante obvio —dijo otro chico, Leo, que llevaba el pelo de punta, imitando el estilo de Louis.

 

—¿Quién? —preguntó Louis, pero sonaba como si realmente no estuviera interesado en saber la respuesta.

 

—Emily, ¿verdad, colega? —le dijo Leo a Darren.

 

—En el blanco —siguió Darren.

 

—¿Emily? —repitió Louis.

 

—¿No te has dado cuenta? No puede decir una frase entera cuando estás delante. Está demasiado ocupada soltando risitas.

 

—Todas las chicas se ríen.

 

—Está colada. Tienes que pedirle salir. Es tímida, ella no te lo va a preguntar.

 

—Y recuerda —dijo Cameron—, tienes que compartir con la hermandad todos los detalles.

 

—No quiero salir con nadie —dijo Louis.

 

Harry lo examinó. Habían pasado dos años desde que el entrenador Morrison abusó de él; dos años desde que había tenido novia por última vez. Su confianza y su descaro habían vuelto, pero Harry sabía por qué no quería tener novia; Louis aún pensaba que era mercancía defectuosa. Harry nunca había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

En ese momento, Louis parecía cerrado en sí mismo.

 

—Te lo estoy diciendo, tío —continuó Darren—. La tienes en el bote. Solo, pídele salir.

 

—Lo haré, pero solo si tú se lo pides a alguna de sus amigas —dijo Louis.

 

—Hecho. Nunca le digo que no a un desafío.

 

Louis, obviamente, había estado esperando que lo hiciera. Cerró los ojos durante un largo tiempo hasta que volvió a hablar.

 

—Vuelve con pruebas —dijo, abriendo los ojos—, y le pediré salir a Emily.

 

—Vale.

 

—Sí. —Darren chocó los cinco con Louis.

 

Después, los cuatro chicos y Harry se levantaron, y salieron del aparcamiento en sus skates para encaminarse al instituto, que estaba al final de la calle. Harry iba delante de Louis, como siempre. A Louis le gustaba echarle un ojo, a pesar de que este ya patinara sin caerse. A veces, deseaba que Louis confiara más en él, pero por otra parte sabía que no era cuestión de confianza; Louis cuidaba de él, como hermano mayor que era.

 

Llegaron al instituto  justo cuando sonó la sirena de entrada. Harry se separó de Louis y los chicos, diciéndoles que se verían más tarde, y  acto seguido se encaminó hacia la zona de taquillas de los de séptimo curso. Por suerte, eran grandes y su skate cabía a la perfección. No quería dejarlo en clase con su mochila; era algo demasiado preciado. Sin embargo, el casco sí que lo metió en la mochila. Sabía que nadie querría robárselo.

 

Se encontró con Melody en el laboratorio de Ciencias. Habían roto su relación durante un tiempo cuando iban a sexto, pero ahora, volvían a estar juntos. A ella ya se le estaban desarrollando los pechos y Harry estaba preocupado de que no le fascinara tanto como a sus otros amigos. Estaba en lo alto de la jerarquía entre los chicos de su clase porque ya le había tocado un pecho a una niña unos años antes. Aunque nunca a Melody. Así que miró en su dirección durante la clase de Ciencias, le miró las tetas, y se preguntó cómo sería tocarlas. Ahora llevaba sujetador, lo sabía; ella se lo había dicho llena de orgullo.

 

Harry era popular en el instituto y nadie se metía con él por tener como pareja en Ciencias a una chica. Hoy, iban a hacer un experimento, era simple, pero tenían que usar en mechero Bunsen por primera vez.

 

—Atención —dijo el profesor—, colocar una esterilla bajo el mechero, y colocar un soporte encima. Es muy importante que pongáis las dos cosas. Después podéis recoger los químicos.

 

Harry estaba a cargo de los productos químicos. Así que Melody se hizo cargo de conseguir las cosas para el mechero.

 

—El líquido se convertirá en partículas sólidas blancas —explicó el profesor—. ¿Qué pasa cuando se forma un nuevo compuesto y un gas se libera? Una reacción química. Os escribiré la fórmula en el encerado. Escribid vuestras hipótesis.

 

Los líquidos eran de color claro. Como había dicho el profesor, Harry añadió un líquido a otro y apoyó el vaso de precipitados sobre el mechero Bunsen. Melody lo encendió. Y juntos miraron con fascinación como al aplicar calor, la mezcla empezaba a tornarse hacia un color blanco grisáceo. El profesor les advirtió que se mantuvieran alejados del mechero. Harry se preguntó que podría pasar si se acercaba. ¿Explotaría?

 

Miró el líquido emocionado, pero no explotó. Se limitó a burbujear. Mientras se calentaba, empezó a formarse una sustancia blanca. El profesor les dijo que apagasen los mecheros cuando ocurriera. Harry y Melody esperaron hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente sólido antes de apagarlo. Escribieron los resultados en sus cuadernos, así como la fórmula del encerado.

 

A Harry le gustaba usar el mechero Bunsen. Esperaba que tuvieran que usarlo mucho en Ciencias durante el instituto.

  
En el recreo, fue a pasar el rato con Liam, Zayn y Niall. Zayn estaba empezando con las hormonas. Le había echado el ojo a una chica de su curso llamada Lucy. En vez de prestar atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo, no apartaba la mirada de Lucy y sus amigas, entre las que estaba Melody. Melody salía con las chicas mayores, porque era más madura que las niñas de su edad.

 

—Pídele salir —dijo Harry de repente.

 

—¿A quién? —preguntó Zayn, fingiendo que no se había pasado todo el recreo mirando al otro lado del patio.

 

—Lucy. Sé que te gusta.

 

—¿Lucy?

 

—Solo pídeselo. Podemos salir en una doble cita a la heladería.

 

—Sí. Bueno, no es tan simple —dijo Zayn.

 

—Claro que lo es. Solo tienes que ir hasta allí y preguntarle que si quiere ser tu novia. Va a decirte que sí. Melody me contó que le gustas.

 

—Venga, Zayn, hazlo —lo animó Niall.

 

—Solo si tú también lo haces.

 

—¿Y con quién quieres que salga?

 

—Candy, Jessica, Lauren... tienes un montón de opciones.

 

—Pero dicen que soy inmaduro —se quejó Niall.

 

—Al menos inténtalo —le pidió Zayn dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Al final, terminaron yendo los cuatro hasta el grupo de Melody. Liam también iba a preguntarle a una de ellas.

 

Tres chicos, queriendo hablar en privado con tres de ellas. Fue la excusa final para que surgieran las risitas entre ellas.

 

Harry y Melody observaron con cariño como sus amigos se separaban en pares.

 

—¿Crees que dirán que sí? —le preguntó Harry.

 

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Quieren tener novio. Y tus hermanos son guapos.

 

Resultó que Lucy le dijo que sí a Zayn, Candy a Niall y Jessica a Liam. Liam parecía presa del pánico mientras le susurraba a Harry:

 

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

—Pues estamos todos juntos —dijo Harry.

 

Y así lo hicieron, sentados juntos en parejas en el patio. Harry miró a sus hermanos y se sintió feliz. Al menos podían unirse a algo que él hacía. Por lo menos, no era el único con novia.

 

Se preguntaba qué iría a hacer Louis sobre lo de Emily.

 

***

 

Ya era de noche, y a pesar de tener doce años, Harry seguía teniendo miedo cuando llegaba la hora de dormir. Louis aún  revisaba la casa para comprobar que no hubiera intrusos, a veces con Harry tras él. Esa noche, Harry estaba con Louis.

 

Louis iluminó con la linterna, mirando detrás de los muebles y las cortinas, haciendo todo lo que Harry necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

 

—¿Ya está bien? —susurró Louis, cuando acabaron con la habitación de la señora Curtis.

 

—Sí.

 

—Pues a la cama, entonces.

 

Louis había intentado deshacer la necesidad que tenía Harry de dormir en su cama en el último par de años, pero Harry tenía pesadillas cada vez que estaba solo, y Louis se daba por vencido rápidamente. Harry nunca había tenido una pesadilla durmiendo con Louis, y este lo sabía.

 

Actualmente, Louis estaba pasando por una fase en la que tenía erecciones prácticamente todas las mañanas. Y pegados en una sola cama, era imposible que Harry no lo notara, ya que le gustaba dormir enredado en Louis. A Harry también se le ponía dura a veces; ni siquiera tenía que ser por las mañanas. Podía tener una erección con la misma facilidad cuando se metían en la cama juntos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrazar a Louis para que sus sentimientos se desbordasen.

 

Así que esa noche, cuando fueron a la cama juntos, estaba abrazado a Louis pecho contra pecho, cuando sintió que se endurecía de nuevo. Trató de evitar presionar contra el muslo de Louis, aunque era difícil, ya que quería abrazar a Louis con mucha fuerza.

 

—Niall, Zayn y Liam tienen novia —le dijo a Louis, dejando de abrazarle por el momento, relajándose boca arriba.

 

—Estás de broma. ¿Cómo ha pasado?

 

—Zayn quería pedírselo a Lucy, pero no lo haría hasta que Niall y Liam se lo pidieran a otras chicas.

 

—Salidos —musitó Louis.

 

—Yo no —dijo Harry—. Besar está bien, pero nada más... No estoy preparado.

 

—¿Ni siquiera quieres tocarle las tetas a Melody?

 

—No. No sé lo que debería sentir por sus pechos. Creo que me gustaba más sin ellos.

 

Louis se rio.

 

—Tío, las tetas son lo que hace que las chicas sean chicas. Así cuando las abrazas, notas la diferencia. A ver, compáralo a cuando me abrazas a mí. Hay diferencia.

 

—Sí, pero... me gusta más abrazarte a ti —admitió Harry.

 

—Se te pasará. Aún eres tan pequeño.

 

—¿A ti no te gusta más abrazarme a mí? Lo dijiste.

 

—Adoro abrazarte, Haz. Eres el hermano pequeño más dulce que alguien podría tener. Pero... ahora estoy saliendo con Emily.

 

—Oh. ¿Así que Darren le pidió a una chica?

 

—Sí. Y le rechazó, pero yo conseguí a Emily.

 

—Eso está bien —dijo Harry, intentando ignorar la angustia que sentía en su pecho—. Te gusta tener novia.

 

—Sí.

 

—No has tenido ninguna desde Marissa. Aunque sigas andando con ella como si aún salieseis juntos.

 

—No sigo saliendo con ella. Ahora estoy con Emily.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Ya no estás preocupado por... el entrenador Morrison?

 

Louis se tensó un poco, pero se volvió a relajar rápidamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

 

—Ya lo he superado —dijo, pero no sonaba muy seguro—. No hablemos de ello. —Y empezó a acariciarle la espalda a Harry.

 

Harry se alegró de no tener que hablar de ello. Sabía que Louis odiaba el tema. Por lo que sabía, Louis nunca había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con la psicóloga que vio durante mucho tiempo después de lo que había pasado. Quizás era mejor dejar esa mala experiencia encerrada en el pasado; después de todo, que todos se enteraran de lo ocurrido casi lo había matado.

 

Harry aún tenía una erección, pero abrazó a Louis de todas formas. Louis lo había tranquilizado en varias ocasiones, diciéndole que tener erecciones era algo completamente natural y normal. Harry ya llevaba masturbándose un par de años. Le gustaba imaginarse que estaba tumbado en la cama con Louis cuando lo hacía. Imaginarse que el chico lo observaba era suficiente para hacer que se corriera. No sabía por qué le parecía tan excitante, pero lo era. Un par de veces se había imaginado que Louis colocaba la mano alrededor de su polla. Eso había sido lo más excitante de todo.

 

Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a masturbarse en la cama cuando estaba con Louis, no le importaba lo duro que se le pusiese el pene. Louis era sensible desde sus encuentros con el entrenador Morrison. A lo mejor era que pensaba que estaba corrompiendo a Harry o algo por el estilo.

 

 

Al final, Harry se quedó dormido, pero se despertó temprano por culpa de un sueño húmedo. Soñó que Louis y él estaban juntos en la cama y que Louis había comenzado a tocarle. Ahora tenía una erección muy sensible. Automáticamente, empujó las caderas contra Louis, su polla frotándose contra el muslo del otro chico.

 

—Louis —murmuró, aún medio dormido. Bajó la mano y se la metió por los pantalones del pijama, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su polla. La proximidad de Louis era embriagadora. Su olor, su calor, su cuerpo acurrucado contra el suyo... Unos cuantos movimientos y ya se estaba corriendo. Sintió como su pijama se humedecía, y gimió, y le dieron unos pequeños espasmos. Se sentía tan bien.

 

Entonces, Louis se despertó.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Harry gimió de nuevo.

 

—¿Qué pasa, nene?

 

—Me corrí —dijo Harry, que en su estado adormilado no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

 

Louis le acarició la espalda.

 

—¿Qué has hecho qué?

 

—Se me puso dura y me corrí —dijo Harry, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

 

—¿Tuviste un sueño guarro? No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Estás  entrando en la pubertad. Los tendrás con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante. A ver, deja que coja unos pañuelos. —Louis pasó por encima de él y cogió la caja con pañuelos de papel que tenían en el escritorio. Cuando volvió hacia la cama, se agachó en el suelo al lado de Harry—. Toma.

 

Harry agarró un puñado y trató de limpiarse. La humedad había calado el pijama por toda la parte delantera. Desde la primera vez que se había masturbado en la cama él solo, cuando llegaba a orgasmo, se aseguraba de bajarse los pantalones y tener unos cuantos pañuelos a mano para limpiarse. Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido muy repentino.

 

—¿Suficientes? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Sí.

 

Louis dejó la caja de pañuelos en su sitio, y después se volvió a meter en la cama. Harry tiró los pañuelos usados en la dirección de la papelera. Si no habían entrado, ya los recogería por la mañana. Se giró, dándole la espalda a Louis, y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Louis después de eso?

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

Harry hizo un ruido como respuesta.

 

Louis deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry. Su mano descansando cómodamente sobre su estómago, justo por encima de la zona húmeda de su pijama.

 

—No te preocupes. Lo que fuera que soñases, no tiene que significar nada. No puedes evitarlo.

 

—¿No soy malo?

 

—¡Harry! Claro que no. Ocurren todo tipo de cosas extrañas cuando pasas por la pubertad. Lo más probable es que sigas teniendo sueños de ese tipo. Se seca rápido; la señora Curtis no se enterará.

 

—¿A ti nunca te ha dicho nada?

 

—No. Y créeme, yo también he tenido sueños húmedos.

 

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Harry.

 

La mano de Louis se quedó quieta sobre el estómago de Harry. Luego, empezó a moverla de nuevo.

 

—Son difíciles de recordar. Solo me despierto y me he corrido.

 

—¿Alguna vez has soñado con gente que conoces?

 

—A veces —susurró Louis.

 

—¿Alguna vez has soñado conmigo?

 

Louis se revolvió en el sitio.

 

—Harry, no me preguntes eso.

 

—Louis, no necesitas a Emily —dijo Harry, moviendo sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar la de Louis—. Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

 

—No puedes. No sabes de lo que hablas.

 

—Puedo intentarlo.

 

—No. Harry. Deja de pensar así. —Louis pasó su mano del estómago hasta los rizos de Harry—. Duérmete, venga.

 

Harry permitió que la sensación cálida de las caricias de Louis en su pelo le embargara. Louis tenía que pensar en él, lo sabía. Harry se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento reconfortante, y con las manos de Louis en su cabello.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Harry fue en skate al centro comercial con Louis. Este trató de enseñarle a cómo hacer un Ollie. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero no había servido de nada. Esta vez, Harry logró subir más en el aire.

 

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —gritó Louis—. ¡Así, Harry!

 

Harry no podía creerse que finalmente hubiera conseguido levantarse del suelo, después de haberlo intentado durante tanto tiempo. La siguiente vez, se concentró y consiguió hacerlo de nuevo.

 

—¡Puedes hacerlo! Por fin eres un skater —dijo Louis—. Pronto podrás hacer esto. —Y realizó  un Kickflip.

 

Harry se dirigió hasta el borde de la acera y realizó un Ollie al bajarse de ella, y después grindó a lo largo del bordillo. Louis aplaudió, y él se sintió completamente encantado. Los otros chicos estaban haciendo una competición para averiguar quién podía bajar la rampa más rápido. Corrían dos de cada vez, y el que ganaba competía con el siguiente chico.

 

Darren les ganó a todos. Y llegó la hora de ir a clase. Como de costumbre, patinaron en grupo todo el camino hasta allí. Se les permitía llevar en la mano los skates por el recinto escolar, pero no usarlos, solo para que los guardaran en las taquillas. Louis no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos skaters durante los recreos, se quedaba con sus amigos del fútbol, que eran un año más mayores. Louis había logrado separar el fútbol de lo que el entrenador Morrison le había hecho. Harry estaba contento por ello, porque Louis adoraba el fútbol y era bueno jugando. No era justo para él sufrir por culpa de las malas acciones del entrenador Morrison.

 

Louis se había reincorporado a los partidos de los domingos después de que metieran al entrenador en la cárcel. La señora Curtis lo llevaba a todos los partidos desde que había empezado la temporada. Niall se había unido, pero a un nivel inferior y algunas veces lo chicos iban todos juntos para verles jugar; otras veces, se quedaban en casa. La señora Curtis les consideraba lo suficientemente mayores como para que no necesitaran una niñera, durante el día por lo menos. Aunque en raras ocasiones salía por las noches, casi nunca sucedía, pero si pasaba entonces sí que contrataba a una niñera.

 

Llegaron a casa un poco antes que los demás, ya que era más rápido ir en skate. La señora Curtis les tenía sándwiches preparados, se los llevaron a la mesa del comedor, y luego Louis dijo que iba a ir fuera a practicar un poco de fútbol.

 

—¿Quieres ser mi portero? —le preguntó a Harry.

 

Pero Harry tenía algo importante que hacer.

 

—Quizás más tarde —dijo, y Louis se encogió de hombros y salió fuera con su balón.

 

En ese momento, Niall, Zayn y Liam llegaron a casa. Harry quería ir a la habitación de Zayn, porque allí estaba el único ordenador con conexión a Internet. Esperó a que Zayn fuese a dejar su mochila y se fuera al comedor para subir a su habitación para encender el ordenador. Y es que tenía que buscar algo.

 

«Homosexualidad», escribió en la barra del buscador.

 

Aparecieron un montón de resultados. Unos sobre que la homosexualidad era un pecado, o discusiones sobre la perspectiva psicológica. También había una entrada de la Wikipedia, y Harry miró esa primero. Tenía secciones de etimología e historia, así como una sección detallando la homosexualidad en varias partes del mundo. De particular interés era una sección que decía: Salir del armario. Describía como la gente "salía del armario" durante el instituto o la universidad, por lo menos en Estados Unidos.

 

Ninguno de los resultados le decía si él era homosexual o no. Harry necesitaba desesperadamente la respuesta. Amaba a Louis. Pensaba en él cuando se masturbaba. ¿Eso le hacía homosexual o no? Quizás solo lo convertía en un pervertido como al entrenador Morrison. Después de todo, Louis era su hermano.

 

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Zayn entrando en la habitación de repente.

 

Harry, entró en pánico, y rápidamente minimizó la ventana.

 

—Nada importante.

 

—Será mejor que no estés buscando porno ahí. La señora Curtis se enteraría, ¿sabes?

 

Pero Harry sabía borrar el historial. Esperó a que Zayn se marchara, para hacerlo.

 

¿Con quién podría hablar? ¿Quién podría darle respuestas? Sentía que podía contárselo todo a Niall y a los demás, todo menos eso. Había un consejero en el instituto. Se suponía que todo tenía que ser confidencial allí. Pero Harry no se sentía cómodo con tener que hablar con el consejero sobre ese tema. Había un chico en el instituto que iba al último año llamado Keaton Black que era abiertamente gay. Quizás podría ayudarle, aunque le ponía nervioso tener que acercarse a alguien de último curso. Él solo estaba en séptimo. Seguramente se reiría de él.

 

Al final, decidió que primero intentaría hablar con Keaton. Sería mejor que el consejero, eso seguro.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, salió para el instituto temprano sin esperar a Louis. Pasó de largo el centro comercial donde estaban los skaters y fue directo al instituto. Después de dejar las cosas en su taquilla, fue hacia la zona de los de último curso. Eran muy altos, grandes en comparación con él y parecía que necesitaban mucho sitio para estar. Harry sintió como si pudieran derribarlo en cualquier momento. Pero tenía que seguir adelante. Fue hacia un chico que estaba junto a una taquilla y le preguntó:

 

—¿Ya ha llegado Keaton Black al instituto?

 

—No creo. Viene en coche. ¿Qué quieres de él, pequeñín?

 

—Necesito hablar con él.

 

—No puedo ayudarte.

 

Pero Harry sabía dónde debía ir; a la entrada del instituto que daba al aparcamiento. Fue hasta allí, y espero a Keaton. Vio como los coches iban llegando, a los chicos y chicas que salían de ellos, hablando y riendo. Eran todos tan mayores.

 

Finalmente, vio a un chico alto, pálido y de pelo moreno. Era Keaton. Estaba con un par de amigos a los que había traído en su coche.

 

Harry se sintió intimidado, pero lleno de determinación. Se puso de pie y esperó hasta que Keaton llegara a donde él estaba.

 

—¡Keaton!

 

Keaton giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

 

—¿Qué pasa, amiguito?

 

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es privado.

 

—Oh. Vale. —Se giró hacia sus amigos y les dijo que ya los alcanzaría, luego, le señaló a Harry hacia la zona de césped que había junto al aparcamiento y las aulas periféricas—. ¿Qué tal si vamos allí, eh, cómo te llamas?

 

—Harry.

 

—Ven, Harry. Aquí podemos hablar en privado. —Keaton caminó un poco más por el césped y se sentó de espaldas a un aula. Harry se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué pasa?

 

—Tengo miedo de ser gay —espetó Harry, porque sabía que no podía amilanarse o no se atrevería a contarle nada.

 

—¿A qué curso vas?

 

—Séptimo.

 

—Eren muy, muy joven para preocuparte por cosas como esa.

 

—¿Cuándo lo supiste tú? —preguntó Harry.

 

Keaton suspiró y centró la mirada al frente.

 

—En cierto modo, siempre lo supe. Nunca me gustaron las chicas. Prefería mirarle el culo a los chicos, incluso cuando era muy pequeño. —Se giró hacia Harry y sonrió antes de volver a ponerse serio—. ¿Por qué crees que eres gay?

 

—¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

 

—Lo prometo, Harry. Puedes hablar conmigo. No eres el primero.

 

—Pienso en otro chico cuando me masturbo. Estábamos juntos en la cama, y me corrí con él a mi lado.

 

—¿Estabas en la cama con él?

 

—Sí, pero no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo.

 

—Harry, recuerdo cómo era tener tu edad. Todo es muy nuevo. Solo estás pasando por la pubertad. ¿Has empezado hace poco, verdad? ¿De qué color es tu semen?

 

—Antes solía ser transparente, pero ahora es blanco.

 

—Definitivamente estás en plena pubertad. Tienes esperma. Escucha, ¿cuánto hace que conoces a ese chico?

 

—Unos años.

 

—¿Siempre te has sentido así por él?

 

—Creo que sí. De una forma más infantil, pero sí. Me puse celoso cuando tuvo novia hace tres años.

 

—¿Cómo tiene el culo? —preguntó Keaton, guiñándole un ojo.

 

Harry pensó en el culo de Louis. Lo había visto desnudo. Era precioso.

 

—Muy redondito y... respingón.

 

—Respingón, ¿eh? Ojalá encontrara a un chico con el culo respingón. Hay demasiados con el pulo tan plano como una plancha. Pero, ahora enserio, no te estoy diciendo que seas gay, pero no es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte.

 

—¿Puedes asegurármelo? —pidió Harry—. Quiero decir, tengo novia, pero no me gusta nada en comparación con Louis.

 

—¿Por qué preocuparse poniéndote una etiqueta? Solo estás en séptimo. No te obsesiones. Si te gusta un chico, te gusta un chico. Vete a por él.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Intenta hacer un círculo de pajas con él —dijo Keaton.

 

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Os bajáis la ropa de cintura para abajo y hacéis una competición para ver quién se corre antes.

 

—No lo hará —dijo Harry—. Es raro para esas cosas. Ya le pregunté una vez si me enseñaba su polla, y no quiso, ni siquiera cuando le dije que era educativo.

 

—Espera, ¿qué edad tiene Louis?

 

—Tiene dos años más que yo.

 

—¿Un chico mayor? ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza que se sienta tan culpable como tú? Porque a mí me parece que te sientes culpable.

 

—Es complicado —dijo Harry.

 

—Siempre es complicado.

 

—Es mi hermano de acogida.

 

—Vale, eso sí que es complicado —coincidió Keaton—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo tu hermano?

 

—Unos años.

 

—¿Lo conocías antes de que os hicierais hermanos?

 

—No.

 

—Así que solo lo has conocido como un hermano de acogida. Pero, no sois parientes de sangre, ¿no?

 

—No —confirmó Harry—. Nos ha juntado el destino.

 

—Has dicho que dormiste con él. ¿Seguro que eso no es una buena señal?

 

—Duermo con él siempre, sino tengo pesadillas. Él me protege.

 

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido una erección cuando dormís juntos?

 

—Sí, pero dice que es por las hormonas. Y sé a lo que se refiere, porque a mí me pasa cuando no quiero tenerlas. Como el otro día en clase de Literatura, por ninguna razón aparente. Cuando estábamos leyendo El Señor de las Moscas.

 

—Recuerdo esa etapa. Sí, es difícil, pero nunca se sabe. Cada uno está preocupándose por sus cosas, créeme. Pero tu chico, no te rayes la cabeza, ¿vale? Eres muy joven. Explora un poco. Experimenta. Descubre lo que te gusta de verdad. No tienes por qué ser hetero o gay. Podrías ser bi. Y de cualquier manera, no hay nada de malo en ello. —Keaton le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Lo resolverás a su debido tiempo. Quedan cinco minutos para entrar. Deberíamos ir yendo a clase. —Se levantó—. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Me alegro de que sintieras que podías hablar conmigo.

 

—Era hablar contigo o con el consejero del instituto —dijo Harry, soltando una risita.

 

—Intenté hablar con él hace unos años. Parecía que imponía la heterosexualidad. Es religioso, y su biblia le dice que somos pecadores. No te lo creas. No somos más pecadores a los ojos de Dios que  el resto del mundo. "Quien esté libre de pecado que tiré la primera piedra". Si son sinceros, nunca pueden tirar la primera piedra. Todos fuimos puestos en la tierra como pecadores. Dios te quiere, y te ha hecho tal y como eres, recuérdalo.

 

Harry se puso de pie junto a Keaton, sintiéndose renovado. Quizás ser gay no era tan malo. Si Dios aún le quería, tenía que estar bien, ¿no? Harry tocó la cruz que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello, la que su madre le había dado un par de años antes de morir en el accidente de coche. Él creía en Dios, a pesar de que el tiempo que pasó en su anterior casa de acogida fuera duro. Tenía que pensar en El Juicio de Job. Dios lo había puesto a prueba, y al final, lo habían llevado a una casa mejor, con una mujer a la que casi podía llamar mamá; si no fuera por Louis y su reticencia.

 

—Habla conmigo cuando lo necesites —dijo Keaton, pasándose la mano por el pelo antes de marcharse hacia la entrada al edificio.

 

Harry lo siguió después de un minuto o así.

 

Keaton tenía razón, no debía preocuparse. ¿Y qué si era gay? Keaton lo llevaba bien, y no era un perdedor ni nada. Sin duda, había oído a algunos chicos de su curso hablar sobre "el maricón de último año" como si fuera algo malo, pero los compañeros de clase de Keaton parecían aceptarlo.

 

Harry se dirigió de nuevo a su taquilla y por el camino se encontró con Niall, que estaba limpiando la suya.

 

—¿Cómo te va con Candy? —le preguntó por su chica.

 

—Bien. Nos hemos enrollado. Fue impresionante. Vamos a ir a la heladería después de clase. ¿Quieres venirte con Melody?

 

—Sí, vale —dijo Harry.

 

Después del colegio, resultó ser que todos ellos, excepto Louis y Emily, fueron a la heladería. Liam y Jessica, Zayn y Lucy, y Niall con Candy. Harry fue con Melody y se sentaron en la mesa en la que estaba Niall. Los demás estaban en la mesa de detrás a la suya.  Un camarero se acercó y les tomó nota, y pronto todos estaban comiéndose sus helados. Harry había pedido uno de toffee, Melody de fresa. Intercambiaron chupaditas de sus helados. El de fresa estaba rico, pero Harry prefería el suyo.

 

—¿Quieres venirte a mi casa? —preguntó Melody cuando terminó.

 

A Harry ya no le hacía falta pedirle permiso a la señora Curtis. Le permitía estar fuera de casa hasta la hora de la cena, hasta las seis.

 

—Vale —respondió.

 

—Mi madre no está en casa —le informó ella.

 

—¿Y tu padre?

 

—No llega a casa hasta poco antes de las seis. Estaremos solos. Venga. —Limpiándose la comisura de los labios, se levantó.

 

—¿Adónde vais, Harry? —le preguntó Niall mientras Harry se metía en la boca el último trozo de cucurucho y se levantaba.

 

—A casa de Melody —dijo.

 

Niall le dijo que se divirtiera, y los dos se marcharon, Harry llevando consigo su skate. La casa de Melody no estaba lejos de allí, así que no tardaron en llegar. Estaban subiendo los escalones de entrada a la casa cuando Melody sacó la llave que llevaba colgada al cuello. Harry también llevaba la llave que le había dado la señora Curtis en un collar, junto a su cruz.

 

—Aquí estamos —dijo ella dejándole entrar—. Vamos a merendar algo. Luego podemos hacer lo que quieras.

 

Fueron a la cocina y decidieron comerse salsa con galletas. Harry se sentía muy sofisticado mojando las galletas en la salsa francesa con cebolla. Estaba delicioso.

 

—¿PlayStation? —dijo, cuando se terminó todas sus galletas.

 

—Subamos a mi habitación —estuvo de acuerdo Melody.

 

En su habitación, ella se le echó encima.

 

—Besémonos —dijo.

 

—No me apetece.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque no. Juguemos a la Play mejor.

 

Melody cedió y se pusieron a jugar a videojuegos un rato. Pero ella no hacía más que removerse a su lado.

 

—Juguemos a papás y mamás —dijo después de haber terminado la partida.

 

—No me apetece —repitió Harry.

 

Melody se puso de pie.

 

—Oh, venga. Tú eres el marido, y tienes que marcharte a trabajar. Así que dame un beso de despedida. —Tiró de Harry para que se levantara y le besó en los labios—. Ahora tienes que irte a trabajar.

 

Harry se sintió aliviado por eso. Tuvo que quedarse en el balcón de Melody mientras estaba "trabajando", lo que significaba que no podía besarle. Pasó el tiempo, y Melody lo llamó para que entrara de nuevo.

 

—Ya has terminado de trabajar —le informó ella.

 

—Hola, cariño, ya estoy en casa —dijo Harry con fingida amabilidad.

 

Melody corrió hasta él y lo agasajó con besos.

 

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella—. Vayámonos a la cama.

 

—¿A la cama?

 

Melody lo arrastró hasta la cama, agarrándolo de la mano. Melody se quitó el jersey y los zapatos, quedándose vestida solamente con una camiseta y su falda.

 

—Ven a abrazarte conmigo.

 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿No le estaba pidiendo que practicaran sexo, no? No estaba preparado para eso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos encontrados. Se obligó a tumbarse en la cama junto a ella.

 

—Puedes tocarme si quieres —dijo Melody, tímidamente.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Que me puedes besar. Y tocarme... las tetas.

 

Tanteando la situación, Harry la besó. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Colocó un brazo alrededor de Melody y la besó de nuevo. No quería tocarle los pechos. Los pechos no eran lo suyo. Pensó en Louis, en como su duro cuerpo se relajaba cuando se acurrucaban en la cama juntos. El deseaba a Louis. Pero, ¿debería de aprovecharse de que Melody se le estuviera ofreciendo? Después de todo, ¿y si no era homosexual? ¿Y si lo que sentía por Louis era una aberración?

 

Harry deslizó suavemente su mano, pasando por encima de uno de los pechos de Melody, y ella soltó un suspiro sobre su boca.

 

No. No podía hacerlo.

 

Se incorporó rápidamente.

 

—¿Quieres jugar a la Play? —dijo.

 

—No, Harry, quiero tumbarme aquí contigo.

 

Harry se sentó correctamente.

 

—Yo no quiero estar aquí tumbado más. Quiero jugar a la Play.

 

—Eres tan inmaduro —se quejó Melody.

 

—Lo siento. Pero es que de verdad que me gustan los videojuegos.

 

Melody soltó otro suspiro, pero esta vez de frustración.

 

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero la próxima vez, tienes que prometerme que te tumbaras conmigo. Eres mi novio, después de todo.

 

—Vale —dijo Harry, feliz de que no lo presionara más.

 

Jugaron durante el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó la hora de que Harry se marchara a casa.

 

Por supuesto, Melody quiso un beso de despedida. Harry la besó rápidamente, y murmuró su despedida, cogiendo su skate mientras salía.

 

—¡Te veo en clase! —gritó ella.

 

—Sí. ¡Nos vemos!

 

Harry fue patinando hasta casa. Estaba confuso. Tenía novia, pero no era justo para ella seguir adelante con la relación. ¿Deberían de romper? Pero él no quería dejarla. De verdad que disfrutaba pasando tiempo con ella, excepto cuando jugaban a mamás y papás. No sentía nada romántico hacia ella. Bueno, sí que lo hacía, un poco, mientras estaban juntos. Pero no con la misma intensidad que con Louis. ¿Cómo podía Keaton actuar con tanta tranquilidad hacia el tema? Eran cosas importantes.

 

¿Y qué si estaba enamorado de Louis? Louis no lo estaba de él. Cuando Louis tenía erecciones cuando estaban juntos en la cama, Harry se permitía tener esperanzas, pero Louis no se había comportado de ninguna forma que no fuera fraternal con él. Dios, estaba tan confundido. Tocó la cruz que colgaba sobre su pecho mientras iba en skate, pensando en su madre que estaba en el cielo. ¿Aún le querría a pesar de sus inclinaciones extrañas?

 

***

 

Esa noche, cuando yacía en la cama con Louis, decidió buscar algún consejo.

 

—¿Vas a tener relaciones sexuales con Emily? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No sé —contestó Louis—. Aún es pronto para saberlo.

 

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

 

—Nunca he llegado hasta el final. ¿Por qué preguntas?

 

—Creo que Melody quiere sexo conmigo.

 

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Le gusta jugar a papás y mamás conmigo. Esta tarde cuando nos tumbamos en su cama, le toqué el pecho.

 

—Salido —bromeó Louis.

 

—No. Ni siquiera creo que me guste. ¿Qué hago?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no te gusta?

 

Harry no podía contarle la verdad, así que dijo:

 

—No estoy preparado.

 

—Eres listo, Harry —dijo Louis—. No dejes que nadie te presione para hacer algo que no quieres. Si no estás preparado para tener sexo con Melody, no hagas nada. Creo que está bien que seas capaz de admitirlo.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Enserio. Nunca deberías de sentirte presionado para practicar sexo. Es un gran paso. ¿Querrás que tu primera vez sea especial, no?

 

—¿Así que no quieres hacerlo con Emily? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Ya te lo he dicho, es muy pronto para saberlo.

 

—¿Hace que tengas erecciones?

 

—Un par de veces, sí —admitió Louis—. Cuando nos hemos estado enrollando.

 

—Vas a tener sexo con ella —dijo Harry, con la voz triste.

 

—¿Nunca te has puesto duro con Melody?

 

—No, sí que me ha pasado, pero es diferente. Te lo he dicho, yo no quiero hacerlo con Melody.

 

—Harry —suspiró Louis, llevando su mano hasta el pelo de Harry—. No tienes por qué apresurar las cosas. Solo tienes doce años. Deja de pensar en ello. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, pasará.

 

Keaton también había dicho lo mismo, sobre lo de tener solo doce años. Harry no se sentía como si "solo tuviese doce años".

 

Todo era muy significativo.

 

Se estuvo comiendo la cabeza mucho tiempo, incluso después de que Louis se quedase dormido. Antiguos sentimientos reavivándose. Sentimientos que le hacían pensar que era una mala persona. Tenía pensamientos sexuales sobre su hermano. Si su antiguo padre de acogida hubiera descubierto algo así... le hubiera pegado una paliza todas las noches hasta que se le quitasen las ganas de pensar eso. Pero Keaton dijo que Dios lo había creado. ¿Le había hecho Dios así, o era solo una aberración? ¿Estaba mal por tener esos pensamientos? Keaton parecía pensar que no importaba, pero...

 

Harry miró a Louis, en la cama junto a él. Sus cabezas estaban muy juntas sobre la almohada, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry sintiera la respiración de Louis contra su cara. Louis estaba tumbado de lado, mirando en la dirección de Harry, sus piernas encogidas un poco para tocar las de Harry, sus brazos apretados contra su pecho.

 

Ahora, Louis era un poco más alto que Harry, en medio de su etapa de crecimiento. Harry aún no había empezado a crecer, podía meter la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Louis y aun así no llegarle a los pies. Sin embargo, esa noche no podía hacerlo; Louis tenía los brazos en medio.

 

Decidió poner los brazos contra su propio pecho, para que así tocasen los de Louis, quedándose tumbado nariz con nariz con él. El calor donde sus brazos se encontraban era tangible. Ese calor, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Harry, hasta donde sus piernas tocaban las rodillas de Louis.

 

Louis le hacía sentirse tan bien. ¿Cómo podía ser algo malo?


	2. Chapter 2

Por las tardes, Harry solía salir con Louis y sus amigos skaters por la pista de skate que había en un parque que quedaba entre el camino hacia la escuela y su casa. No era tan bueno como el centro comercial, porque allí estaba lleno de niños de todas las edades, incluso padres. Lo malo era que el centro comercial se llenaba de coches por las tardes, así que no tenían otra opción. No era un mal sitio para pasar el rato, a pesar de los padres. Tenía un gran área para niños en la parte delantera y rampas pequeñas en el otro extremo para que los niños más mayores practicaran sus trucos al estilo Tony Hawk. Louis estaba particularmente emocionado por la competición de skate que se celebraba en Doncaster en las vacaciones de verano.

 

—Van a construir una rampa vertical justo aquí y podremos competir unos contra otros —dijo Louis con entusiasmo.

 

—Pero nunca has estado en una rampa vertical.

 

—Voy a hacerlo. Apuesto a que puedo. Pude con estas rampas para niños con mucha facilidad. Tú también puedes hacerlo, Haz. Has mejorado en las rampas.

 

—Aún no puedo hacer los giros.

 

—Sabes cómo hacerlo mientras patinas. Es el mismo principio. Solo tienes que olvidarte de inclinarte hacia delante a la vez, y darle la vuelta al skate en su lugar.

 

Le había costado muchísimo esfuerzo llegar a ser tan bueno como ahora. Louis y su skate... era como si formaran uno parte del otro, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Harry era más propenso a cometer errores, aunque ahora no le pasara tan a menudo.

 

Louis empezó a empujarlo y a ayudarle a girar mientras le sujetaba, Harry pudo manejarlo con facilidad, lo que pasaba era que ir a la rampa le ponía nervioso.

 

Cuando practicaron lo suficiente, fueron hacia el área de los niños para que Harry practicara sus giros en los pequeños montículos de cemento. No se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que allí había un montón de niños de doce años. Por instrucción de Louis, empezó a patinar subiendo por una de las cuestas, y antes de dejarse caer por el otro lado, hizo un giro. Funcionó. Ni siquiera perdió el equilibrio. Así que probó unas cuantas veces más.

 

—Ya estás preparado —le dijo Louis—. Listo para la rampa.

 

—¿Y si me caigo? Voy a parecer estúpido.

 

—La gente se cae todo el tiempo. Son cosas que pasan.

 

—A ti no te pasa.

 

—Yo ya me he pegado mis hostias. Antes de que fueras lo suficientemente mayor como para venir conmigo al skate park. Venga. Inténtalo.

 

Harry siguió a Louis hasta la rampa. Darren y Leo ya la estaban utilizando. Darren era bastante bueno; sin embargo, mientras Harry miraba, Leo se cayó.

 

—Ves —dijo Louis—. Un tío dos años mayor que tú se acaba de caer. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse.

 

Harry no podía hacer lo mismo que Louis; empezar en la parte alta de la rampa. Él comenzó en la parte de abajo, tenía que ir impulsándose subiendo y bajando de lado a lado. Louis lo estaba esperando arriba mientras Harry se preparaba. Pronto, estuvo en la cresta de la rampa. Al principio, solo giraba la cabeza y el peso del cuerpo para cambiar la dirección al bajar, pero sabía que Louis le observaba, y sabía que por lo menos tenía que intentar hacer un giro. A la siguiente, lo hizo, se tambaleó un poco al dejarse caer, pero lo importante fue que lo consiguió. Cuando llegó al otro lado, Louis estaba aplaudiéndole. Volvió a hacer un giro, esta vez con más confianza, y sin perder el equilibrio. Al volver al otro extremo donde estaba Louis, saltó del skate y lo agarró con la mano.

 

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —Louis le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras con la otra le acariciaba el pelo—. ¡Así se hace, Ricitos! Te prepararemos para la competición.

 

—Tu turno —le dijo Harry.

 

—Vale —Louis se colocó en posición, con la cola del skate en el borde de la rampa, esperando a que no hubiera gente en medio para tirarse. Harry se sentó en su tabla y esperó. Louis era fantástico de observar.

 

Leo se dejó caer al lado de Harry. Llevaba una gorra hacia atrás sobre su pelo rubio de punta. Cuando se conocieron, Leo llevaba el pelo peinado siempre hacia abajo. Sin embargo, había empezado a copiar el estilo de Louis casi de inmediato, peinándose el flequillo hacia arriba. Leo adoraba a Louis, Harry lo sabía.

 

—Lo está haciendo bien —dijo Leo—. Reconozco que puede darles una paliza a esos campeones de la rampa vertical aunque nunca haya estado en una.

 

—¿Se puede practicar antes de que empiece la competición? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Sí, eso creo. Los que compiten llegan de todo Doncaster. Probablemente algunos ya hayan probado las rampas verticales. Así que sería lo más justo.

 

—¿Vas a apuntarte?

 

—No —contestó Leo—. No soy lo suficientemente bueno. Darren y Cameron sí lo harán. Va a estar genial. No puedo esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones. ¿Tú te vas a apuntar?

 

—Acabo de aprender a girar en la rampa, tampoco soy lo suficientemente bueno.

 

—Sigue practicando. Podrías hacerlo. Tienen categorías para menores de trece, quince y diecisiete, y otra para mayores de dieciocho.

 

—Tal vez —dijo Harry.

 

Observaron a Louis durante un tiempo mientras seguía conquistando la rampa. Hasta que llegó de nuevo hasta donde estaban ellos y saltó, agarrando el skate, para dirigirse hacia allí.

 

—Ojalá este sitio tuviera rampas más grandes —se quejó—. Putos reglamentos del ayuntamiento.

 

—Tengo unos tíos con una piscina de hormigón —se apresuró a decir Leo—. Aún no la han llenado para el verano. Podríamos practicar allí.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Todos nosotros? ¿Darren y todos?

 

—Sí, claro. La parte más profunda es más pronunciada que esta rampa, será brutal. Puedo organizarlo para el sábado.

 

—Vale —dijo Louis, sentándose en su skate frente a Harry y Leo—. Necesito practicar para la competición.

 

—Arrasarás —dijo Leo—. Eres muy bueno.

 

—Soy bueno en esta rampa para niños, pero necesito una de verdad para mejorar.

 

—Te prometo que lo organizaré para el sábado.

 

—Guay.

 

Pronto fueron las cinco y media, y Louis y Harry emprendieron su camino a casa.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, Louis no fue al skate park después del instituto. Harry le esperó en el borde de la rampa, y luego, cuando Leo llegó, le preguntó dónde estaba Louis.

 

—Con Emily —le contestó el chico.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Ha ido a su casa después de clase. Al parecer, sus padres trabajan y tienen la casa para ellos solos. —Leo le guiñó un ojo.

 

Harry sintió como los celos se apoderaban de él.

 

—¿Qué están haciendo?

 

—Probablemente cosas que ni tú ni yo haríamos. Venga, ¿vas a patinar o qué? No hay casi nadie en la rampa.

 

Así que los dos empezaron a practicar skate. Harry ensayó sus giros sin la presión de tener a más gente mirándole. Después de un rato, los dos pararon para descansar. Se sentaron con Darren, Cameron y los demás.

 

—¿Están tus tíos de acuerdo con lo del sábado? —le preguntó Harry a Leo.

 

—Sí, ya está todo listo. Ni siquiera me han puesto pegas. No van a llenar la piscina hasta que empiece el verano, así que tendremos otro par de semanas para usarla.

 

Todos hablaron de lo genial que iba a estar el plan del sábado. Ninguno de ellos había hecho skate en una rampa más pronunciada que la del skate park, así que todos estaban deseando que llegase el día.

 

Harry fue otro poco a la rampa, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Le dijo adiós a todos y se marchó a casa.

 

Por suerte, no tardó mucho y utilizó su llave para entrar.

 

La señora Curtis estaba en la cocina.

 

—Oh, Harry, ¡qué bien! Pon la mesa, pero primero lávate las manos.

 

Harry lo hizo, y después puso la mesa. Niall y los demás estaban fuera, así que no dudó en salir para unirse a ellos.

 

Louis llegó a casa a la hora de la cena. No parecía cambiado, estaba como siempre. Esperaba que no hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con Emily.

 

Fue por la noche, cuando estaban juntos en la cama, cuando Harry se lo preguntó.

 

—¿Has tenido sexo con Emily?

 

Louis exhaló con fuerza por la nariz.

 

—Casi.

 

—¿Qué hicisteis?

 

—Nos besamos y nos abrazamos en la cama. Me tocó la polla.

 

—¿Cómo se sentía?

 

—Como... bien, pero no sé —contestó Louis con una mueca—. No pude dejar que continuara haciéndolo. Quería que la tocara, ahí abajo, y no estaba preparado. No sé si volveré a estar listo.

 

—¿No seguirás pensando en el entrenador Morrison, verdad?

 

Louis hizo una pausa.

 

—No lo entiendes, Harry.

 

Harry movió los brazos para rodear a Louis con ellos y se acurrucó contra él.

 

—Pues me gustaría hacerlo.

 

—Eres muy joven como para que cargues con toda esa mierda.

 

—¿Crees que el entrenador era malo? —preguntó Harry.

 

—No lo sé. Ya te lo dije, siempre se portó bien conmigo. Es difícil pensar en él como alguien malo, a pesar de lo que hizo.

 

—Me he estado preguntando si yo soy malo —confesó Harry.

 

—¿Tú? Harry, no puedes pensar eso. Eres maravilloso. Como los cupcakes, y el sol en un día nublado, y todo lo que es bueno. No eres malo.

 

—¿Y si lo soy?

 

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Louis le acarició el hombro—. Dímelo. No voy a juzgarte.

 

—Creo que me gustan los chicos.

 

Louis cogió aire con fuerza, aunque continuó acariciando a Harry. Finalmente, preguntó:

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—No quiero tener sexo con Melody. Es como... como si no estuviera bien. Me gustan los chicos.

 

—Haz, eres muy joven.

 

—¿Y qué si soy joven? —Keaton también había señalado lo mismo. Harry ya había tenido suficiente—. Sé lo que siento.

 

—¿Ha hablado algún adulto contigo? —preguntó Louis preocupado.

 

—No. No me están acosando. Solo sé que me gustan los chicos. ¿Crees que Dios me va a castigar?

 

—No creo en Dios —le recordó Louis—. Pero si existiera un Dios, nunca te castigaría. Eres uno de sus ángeles.

 

—Pero me gustan los chicos, y eso va en contra de la Biblia. Lo miré en Internet.

 

—No pienses así. Cualquiera puede publicar una opinión en Internet. Nadie te va a castigar. —Louis comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

 

—No sé con quién comentarlo. Hablé con Keaton Black en el instituto. Me dijo que no tenía por qué avergonzarme, pero que era joven, y que tenía que tomarme mi tiempo.

 

—Me parece un buen consejo.

 

—Pero, ¿qué debería hacer, Louis? —preguntó Harry.

 

—¿Estás interesado en algún chico?

 

—Sí —susurró Harry.

 

Eso hizo que Louis lo abrazara más fuerte, tan fuerte que el muslo de Harry se deslizó entre sus piernas. Louis estaba empezando a empalmarse, Harry podía sentirlo. Él también lo estaba, su erección pegada contra el muslo de Louis.

 

—Harry, todo está bien —murmuró Louis—. Tienes un montón de tiempo, no tienes que apresurar las cosas. Pero asegúrate primero de las intenciones de ese chico, ¿vale? ¿Confías en él?

 

—Nunca contaría mi secreto —dijo Harry.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Le he contado todo tipo de cosas. No me juzga.

 

—De todas formas, esto es un gran paso. Harry, solo tienes doce años.

 

—Estoy harto de tener solo doce años. Es como si nadie me tomase enserio.

 

—Yo te tomo enserio, nene —dijo Louis, y se movió para plantarle un beso en la frente—. Solo recuerda que no eres malo. No hay nada malo en que te gusten los chicos.

 

—¿Qué hago con Melody?

 

—No tienes por qué romper con ella. Tómate tu tiempo. Si las cosas funcionan con ese otro chico, deberías de dejarla, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

 

Harry pegó a Louis a él, presionando con más firmeza su erección contra su muslo. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Louis que el chico al que deseaba era a él? Maldito fuese el entrenador Morrison. Louis había estado raro con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sexo desde lo que ocurrió.

 

Louis no mencionó la erección de Harry.

 

—Mantente a salvo, ¿vale? Piénsatelo bien antes de contarle nada a ese chico. No quiero que te haga daño.

 

—Sé lo que hago —dijo Harry, aunque no lo sabía, en absoluto.

 

—Es un gran paso —dijo Louis—. Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—Bien. No me gustaría que se metieran contigo en el instituto. —Louis apretó a Harry con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, movió las piernas hacia atrás, separándolas de las de Harry, por lo que su entrepierna ya no estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

 

Harry estaba confundido, como de costumbre. Louis empalmándose con él. ¿Significaba eso que sentía lo mismo que Harry? ¿O eran solo las hormonas, como insistía en decir Louis? Harry también tenía hormonas, y aunque se ponía duro de vez en cuando en clase de Literatura o donde fuera, la mayoría de las veces había sido cuando estaba en la cama con Louis. Tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Pero Louis nunca había dicho nada, nunca había mencionado que le surgieran por otra cosa que no fueran las hormonas.

 

—Buenas noches, nene —susurró Louis, apartándole el flequillo de la frente antes de darle un beso.

 

—Buenas noches, Louis. —Con valentía, Harry le devolvió el beso, pero en la comisura de los labios. Louis suspiró y se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

 

Harry le acarició la espalda durante un montón de tiempo, hasta que estuvo más que seguro de que estaba dormido. Su erección se había calmado, de nuevo, juntó sus piernas con las de Louis y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y con ellas la competición de skate. Los chicos habían estado practicando en la piscina de los tíos de Leo durante el último par de meses. Todos habían mejorado; incluso Harry.

 

El jueves, construyeron la rampa vertical en el parque. Después de clase, todos los skaters de la zona acudieron al skate park. Louis y Harry se encontraban entre ellos. Los jóvenes estaban practicando en la rampa.

 

No tardaron en descubrir que podían probarla si cogían un ticket y esperaban. Louis aprovechó  para registrarse para el evento del sábado, luego, consiguieron sus tickets y se pusieron a la cola para utilizar la rampa. Cada niño tenía unos minutos para practicar antes de que le tocara a la siguiente persona. Louis y Harry esperaron media hora. Y no perdieron el tiempo, se dedicaron a ir reconociendo a los futuros competidores. Conocían a muchos de los chicos que estaban en la rampa. Algunos no lo pasaron muy bien y otros se acobardaron cuando les llegó el turno, así que a Louis y Harry les tocó probarla antes.

 

—Uno de cada vez. Solo uno de cada vez —repitió un hombre que estaba al frente de la cola—. Venga —le dijo a Louis—. Cuando oigas la bocina, para, porque será el final de tu turno.

 

Louis corrió hacia el centro de la rampa y empezó a ir de lado a lado. La emoción se fue construyendo en Harry mientras Louis subía más y más alto. La rampa era altísima, pero pronto llegó a la cresta, como si lo llevase haciendo toda la vida. Iba muy rápido, y llegaba muy alto. Harry lo observó girar en el aire dos veces y media antes de volver a aterrizar; nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso en las rampas del skate park. Harry sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la bocina sonó, y llegó su turno.

 

Miró a su alrededor, a todos los que estaban observando. ¿Podría hacerlo delante de tanta gente?

 

—Tu turno, pequeño —se dirigió el hombre a Harry—. Vamos, rápido.

 

Él fue primero hasta Louis, que estaba saliendo de la rampa.

 

—No creo que pueda hacerlo —se sinceró.

 

—Prueba —dijo Louis—. Es increíble. Una vez que empieces, no querrás parar.

 

Así que Harry fue al centro de la rampa, y empezó a darse impulso. Gradualmente, fue subiendo. Ahora ya estaba a más de la mitad de la rampa, asustado y emocionado a la vez. ¿Y si se caía? Había un gran trecho hasta abajo. El casco no le protegía lo suficiente, podía romperse un brazo, o una pierna.

 

La emoción se impuso a cualquier sentimiento, y continuó. Casi consiguió coronar la rampa y volvió a bajar. Fue asombroso. La adrenalina seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo. Ahora estaba en el lado contrario, y llegaba aún más alto. Cuando empezó a bajar de nuevo giró el cuerpo. No iba a hacer giros con el skate hacia atrás, no en esa rampa. Ir de arriba abajo sería suficiente. Aterrizó bien y pronto estaba subiendo la rampa de nuevo. Era adictivo.

 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se le acabó el tiempo. Regresó a donde Louis lo esperaba y este le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 

—Lo has hecho bien.

 

—Tuve miedo de hacer giros.

 

—No pasa nada. Has subido a la rampa y eso es lo que importa. —Louis se apartó un poco—. ¿Vas a competir en la categoría para menores de trece?

 

—No estoy seguro.

 

—Puedes apuntarte; y en el peor de los casos, te sales del registro.

 

—Hay una cuota de inscripción.

 

—Solo son cinco libras. Venga. —Louis lo arrastró hasta la zona de registro.

 

Nervioso, Harry les dio su cuota y sus datos.

 

—Trae este recibo cuando vengas el sábado —le informó el hombre—, y podrás recoger tu pulsera para que te reconozcan como un competidor. La necesitarás para entrar a la zona de la competición.

 

—¡Esto va a ser la hostia! —dijo Louis lleno de felicidad mientras Harry se alejaba, agarrando con fuerza su recibo.

 

—Se lo tenemos que decir a la señora Curtis.

 

—No tiene que saberlo.

 

—Sí que tiene. ¿Sino cómo le explicamos dónde estaremos el sábado?

 

—Si ve la rampa, va a flipar. —Louis hizo un mohín.

 

—Solo tenemos que decirle que vamos a una competición de skate en el skate park —dijo Harry—. Nos dejó ir a  la casa de los tíos de Leo el último par de meses. Nos dejará hacer esto.

 

—Pero no le vamos a decir nada de la rampa —sentenció Louis.

 

—Vale.

 

 

De vuelta en casa, le explicaron a la señora Curtis donde iban a pasar el sábado.

 

—Por favor, no nos prohíbas ir —pidió Louis, juntando las manos frente a su pecho a modo de súplica—. Ya hemos pagado la tasa del registro.

 

—Bueno, supongo que no será tan diferente de lo que hacéis normalmente los sábados —dijo ella—. Vais a tener que llevar el almuerzo. No quiero que os muráis de hambre.

 

—No quiero llevar una bolsa con la comida —se quejó Louis—. Habrá puestos de comida allí.

 

—Supongo que vendiendo perritos calientes y todo tipo de comida basura.

 

—Es solo por un día —repitió Louis—. No vamos a morirnos de colesterol por comernos un perrito caliente.

 

Al final, la señora Curtis accedió.

 

—Cuida de Harry, ¿vale?

 

—Siempre —dijo Louis.

 

***

 

Llegó el sábado y Harry se despertó con Louis abrazado a él con fuerza.

 

—Hora de levantarse. Es la competición de skate —le dijo Harry con alegría.

 

—Me has despertado, idiota.

 

—¿Pero no es emocionante?

 

—Estoy nervioso.

 

—Unos pocos de nervios son buenos —dijo Harry—. Yo también estoy nervioso, pero más emocionado. Venga, levántate y vamos.

 

 

La categoría de Harry, la de los menores de trece, empezaba a las ocho y media de la mañana. La de Louis a las once en punto. Tomaron el desayuno y se dirigieron al skate park. Harry llevaba una de las sudaderas con capucha de Louis y este, su gorro favorito. Solo eran las ocho de la mañana, pero allí ya se había empezado a juntar una multitud.

 

Habían puesto atracciones cerca de la pista, para que todo el mundo se lo pasara bien. La rampa vertical estaba frente al terraplén de hierba para que los espectadores pudieran ver con claridad toda la acción. Harry y Louis fueron a enseñar sus tickets para que les dieran sus pulseras. La de Harry era roja; la de Louis verde.

 

—Os llamarán por orden alfabético —les dijo el hombre que les dio las pulseras—. Pequeño, tu ronda será sobre las diez. Y tú —se dirigió a Louis—, tendrás que esperar hasta un poco más del mediodía. Pero estate atento a los anuncios. Reuniros en la zona de clasificación quince minutos antes de vuestro turno. Aquí tenéis un programa con todas las actividades.

 

Se apresuraron a leerlo. Sus nombres estaban en él.

 

—Vale, así será más fácil saber cuándo ir a la clasificaciones —dijo Louis—. Cameron está dos antes que yo, su apellido es Sutcliffe. Tenemos unos minutos antes de que empiece la acción, vamos a las atracciones.

 

Louis y Harry se subieron en el Twister. El Twister les movía de un lado a otro, subiéndolos y bajándolos en el aire. No dejaban de chocar el uno contra el otro.

 

—¡Pesas mucho! —gritó Harry.

 

—Lo siento, Haz. No puedo agarrarme bien... oh. —Louis chocó de nuevo con él.

 

Lo cierto era que a Harry no le importaba. Le gustaba el contacto corporal, solo fingía quejarse cuando Louis se poyaba en él.

 

Cuando dieron las ocho y media, y la competición empezó, Louis y Harry se sentaron en sus skates en el terraplén, hacia la parte superior. La división de Harry era la primera. El primer par de chicos no eran muy buenos; los dos se cayeron. El tercero era mejor, ninguno superaba a Harry, hasta que llegó el cuarto, que fue capaz de hacer giros con facilidad y sin caerse.

 

—Es bueno —comentó Louis.

 

—Sí. Mejor que yo.

 

—No te subestimes, Harry. Eres igual de bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no has practicado en una rampa vertical.

 

El tiempo pasó rápido. Darren y Leo y su pandilla llegaron arriba, sentándose alrededor de Harry y Louis.

 

Después de que cada competidor terminara su turno, la actuación se puntuaba. Harry mantuvo un ojo en el programa. Cuando le tocó a Peter Rigan, Harry supo que pronto llegaría su turno, así que se levantó.

 

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Louis.

 

—No. Puedo ir solo.

 

—Mucha suerte, Ricitos.

 

Los demás chicos corearon sus buenos deseos. Harry bajó hacia la zona de clasificación, mostró su pulsera, sintiéndose contento por la buena suerte que le habían dado todos. Peter Rigan terminó, después iba Sam Smith y después la voz llamó a “Harry Styles”.

 

Empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y se le revolvió mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la rampa. Dudó por un momento, pero no miró a la multitud que le observaba, porque si no, no sería capaz a hacerlo. Tomando aire, se puso en marcha, reuniendo el impulso necesario rápidamente. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la cresta de la rampa. Giró hacia delante y volvió a bajar. Comenzó a subir de nuevo. ¿Se atrevería a llevar acabo un 540? No. Pero giró hacia atrás, y no se tambaleó ni un centímetro cuando tocó de nuevo la rampa. Se sentía eufórico.

 

En poco tiempo, la sirena sonó y desaceleró hasta parar. Los jueces estaban sentados alineados en una larga mesa frente la rampa. Él sonrió y los saludó con la mano, y un par de ellos le devolvieron el movimiento. Justo después, volvió con Louis y los demás, sintiéndose como en la cima del mundo.

 

Louis se levantó, con la cara sonrojada.

 

—Bien hecho, Ricitos. Has estado genial. —Acercó a Harry a su cuerpo en un abrazo con un solo brazo, el skate de Harry molestándoles como para abrazarse con los dos. Los otros chicos también le felicitaron.

 

Harry volvió a sentarse al lado de Louis, se sentía alentado. No iba a colocarse entre los tres mejores, lo sabía, pero lo había hecho bien para alguien tan inexperto en una rampa tan alta como esa.

 

Muy pronto, la categoría de los menores de trece años llegó a su fin. Uno de los jueces se levantó para acercarse al micrófono y así anunciar a los ganadores. Dirían los nombres de los diez mejores. Harry terminó en el séptimo puesto, aunque no consiguió una medalla ni nada. Las medallas y los títulos solo se los daban a los tres primeros. Harry estaba extasiado por haber quedado en el séptimo lugar y todos los chicos estaban igual de contentos por él.

 

—Estamos orgullosos de ti —dijo Darren, revolviéndole el cabello—. ¡Séptimo! Es fantástico.

 

—Tendremos que esforzarnos mucho para superarte —añadió Cameron.

 

La categoría de los menores de quince comenzó. Darren fue de los primeros, ya que su apellido era Barlow. Vieron como Darren patinaba, había estado practicando duro en la piscina de los tíos de Leo, y se notaba. Todos los chicos se aseguraron de darle una palmada en la espalda cuando volvió con ellos.

 

—Podrías estar entre los tres primeros —dijo Cameron.

 

—Nah, aún es pronto para saberlo —le contestó Darren—. Todavía quedan un montón por competir.

 

Pasó otra hora hasta que le tocó a Cameron. Mientras anunciaban su nombre, Louis se levantó.

 

—Será mejor que vaya a la zona de clasificación —dijo.

 

—¡Buena suerte, Louis! —corearon sus amigos.

 

Harry observó cómo Louis bajaba por el terraplén mientras los demás miraban a Cameron. Una vez llegó abajo, se encaminó hacia la zona de clasificación. Solo entonces fue cuando volvió la mirada hacia Cameron.

 

Cameron lo hizo bien, aunque no tanto como Darren. Detuvo su skate cuando sonó la sirena y saludó a los jueces, antes de volver a donde estaban sentados. Todos, incluido Harry, le felicitaron. Después, esperaron con gran expectación por Louis.

 

Tras otro par de chicos, llegó el turno de Louis. Salió al centro de la rampa y empezó a darse impulso. Hizo un 540, tanto hacia delante como hacia atrás. Luego, una de las veces que consiguió llegar más alto, intentó dar dos vueltas y media en el aire. Aterrizó, tambaleándose solo un poco mientras bajaba. Harry sintió el orgullo embargándolo. Solo un par de chicos habían conseguido no caerse haciendo ese truco.

 

Louis saludó a los jueces y volvió con su grupo. Todos se pusieron de pie para felicitarlo.

 

—Ha sido fantástico —dijo Leo.

 

—Reconozco que has estado lo suficientemente bien como para ganar —dijo Darren—. No he visto a nadie que pueda superarte.

 

Se volvieron a sentar y esperaron hasta que terminó la categoría de los menores de quince. Hubo silencio durante unos minutos antes de que uno de los jueces se levantase para anunciar a los ganadores. De nuevo, eligieron a diez competidores. Darren consiguió el sexto puesto. Luego el juez llegó a los tres mejores.

 

Anunció un nombre que Harry no consiguió oír con claridad, pero definitivamente no era Louis Tomlinson. El chico nombrado se acercó, todo sonrisas y aceptó la medalla. ¿Cuándo iban a decir el nombre de Louis? Tenía que estar entre los diez mejores.

 

—El segundo puesto es para... —El juez hizo una pausa—... Louis Tomlinson.

 

Toda la pandilla se puso de pie de un saltó. Abrazándole por todas partes, hasta que Louis tuvo que liberarse para ir a aceptar su medalla. Harry miró como se acercaba al juez, y como este le enganchaba la medalla a la camiseta. Estaba tan orgulloso de Louis que podría estallar de felicidad.

 

¡Louis había quedado el segundo!

 

Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar quién había quedado el primero, centrándose exclusivamente en Louis mientras subía por el terraplén. Se arrojó a sus brazos cuando llegó hasta ellos.

 

—Eres maravilloso —dijo Harry, abrazándolo.

 

—Cálmate, solo he quedado segundo.

 

—Deberías de haber ganado —continuó Harry con firmeza, sin soltarlo.

 

—Nah, me tambaleé en uno de los aterrizajes. Pero estoy contento.

 

—¡Tú mandas! —le gritó Darren, tomando el relevo de Harry.

 

—Sí, tío, lo has petado —dijo Leo, abrazándole por un lateral.

 

Todos los chicos lo abrazaron. Louis parecía extasiado. Tenía la medalla azul con el nombre del patrocinador y del evento enganchada en la camiseta y llevaba la tarjeta regalo de Skate Pro en la mano.

 

Con el tiempo, la pandilla le dejó en paz y se sentaron de nuevo para ver la competición de los menores de  diecisiete. Harry se acurrucó contra Louis.

 

—¿Puedo tocar la medalla? —preguntó.

 

—Claro. —Louis acercó su pecho a Harry y él acarició la medalla, era suave—. ¿Tienes hambre? —dijo Louis. Se giró—. ¿Queréis comer algo, tíos?

 

—Tráeme un perrito caliente, con extra de salsa —dijo Darren, sacando algo de dinero—. Yo cuido los skates.

 

Harry, Louis y Leo fueron a buscar comida mientras los demás esperaban con los skates, para que nadie les quitara el sitio. Cuando vieron la medalla de Louis, varios desconocidos le detuvieron para felicitarle. Louis estaba contentísimo y Harry caminaba con orgullo a su lado. Recogieron los perritos calientes para la pandilla y se dirigieron de nuevo a su sitio para continuar viendo la competición. Pasaron el rato calificando a los skaters, haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganaría, y bromeando.

 

—¿Qué vas a comprar en Skate Pro? —le preguntó Harry a Louis.

 

—Un skate mejor. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado para cubrir lo que falte. Este ya ha tenido suficiente.

 

Harry estaba de acuerdo. El diseño del skate ya se estaba borrando, la cubierta estaba agrietada y se había ido estropeando de grindar.

 

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Skate Pro?

 

—Es brutal —dijo Darren, uniéndose a la conversación—. Mi skate es de allí.

 

—Se supone que es más grande que Mick's —añadió Louis.

 

—A mí me gusta Mick's —dijo Harry.

 

De vez en cuando, cogían el autobús e iban allí los sábados por la tarde para pasar el rato. Cogían sus skates y, cuando no estaban en la tienda viendo un DVD o mirando las cosas, realizaban trucos en la calle. Lo mejor era que los dependientes de la tienda nunca los presionaban para que compraran algo.

 

—A mí también —comentó Louis—. Pero sería absurdo no usar el vale de regalo para un nuevo skate cuando lo necesito. Llevo ahorrando meses. Pensé que tardaría en juntar lo suficiente hasta el año que viene.

 

—Iré contigo a Skate Pro el próximo sábado —dijo Darren—. Sé que bus hay que coger.

 

—Yo también voy —dijo Leo.

 

—Y yo —se unió Harry.

 

—¿Por qué no vamos todos? Yo nunca he estado allí —se quejó Cameron.

 

Al final, todos acordaron que irían a Skate Pro el próximo fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis colocó su medalla en el tablero de corcho de su habitación, al lado de los demás premios deportivos que había ganado a lo largo de su estancia en casa de la señora Curtis; primeros premios en el colegio y terceros en el instituto. Louis había pegado un estirón, y ya no era de una estatura media para su edad. Ahora, era más alto que Liam. En realidad, era el más alto de todos. Harry aún era el más bajito.

 

Al sábado siguiente, la pandilla cogió el autobús hacia Skate Pro. Louis llevaba el bono de descuento y el dinero que había ahorrado. Harry también había cogido todo su dinero. No sabía por qué; lo cierto, era que lo había hecho sin pensar.

 

Ir a una nueva tienda de skate era emocionante. Skate Pro estaba situada justo al lado de un centro comercial y estaba más llena que Mick's. Estaba dividida en dos secciones; accesorios y tablas. Para llegar a las tablas tuvieron que pasar por delante de todos los accesorios; todo tipo de cosas interesantes como camisetas, chaquetas y pantalones cargo. Harry quería unos pantalones de ese estilo, y en ese momento, podía permitírselos, pero ¿era inteligente gastar todos sus ahorros en unos pantalones?

 

Fueron a la segunda sala, donde se encontraban los skates. La pared del centro estaba dentro de los precios que Louis podía comprar. Los chicos le ayudaron con entusiasmo a escoger uno. Nombres como Toy Machine, Element y Plan B llenaron el ambiente. Louis miró algunos de ellos, pero no se le veía contento. Observó la pared de la derecha.

 

—Quiero un Blitz —dijo—. Esa es la línea de Tony Hawk. —Cogió uno de los skates y lo examinó.

 

—Cuando le añadas los ejes y las ruedas, se te va a pasar de precio —dijo Darren.

 

—A lo mejor puedo negociar con el dependiente para que me haga un descuento.

 

—Puedes intentarlo.

 

Louis se dirigió a la caja con la tabla.

 

—¿Cuánto cuesta este? —preguntó.

 

—Lo que pone en la etiqueta del precio —dijo el dependiente.

 

Louis sacó su bono de descuento.

 

—Gané esto. Quiero usarlo como parte del pago, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para los ejes y lo demás si la tabla cuesta tanto.

 

El dependiente miró con interés su descuento.

 

—¿Van a comprar tus amigos algo?

 

—Sí, yo quiero esta camiseta —dijo Darren, quitándola de la percha.

 

—Yo voy a comprar esta sudadera —añadió Cameron.

 

—Mirad, puedo haceros un descuento de un diez por ciento —dijo el dependiente—. Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecer.

 

Louis lo habló con los demás. Ahora podía permitirse la tabla, pero seguía sin tener lo suficiente para cubrir los ejes y las ruedas.

 

—Pagaré la diferencia —dijo Harry.

 

—Harry, ¿qué? No puedes hacer eso. Es tu paga.

 

—Puedes devolvérmelo —continuó Harry—. Lo tengo aquí.

 

Louis fijó la mirada en Harry mientras este se sacaba el dinero del bolsillo.

 

—Pero, Haz, son todos tus ahorros.

 

—Solo te lo estoy prestando.

 

—Voy a tener que conseguir un trabajo a media jornada. Casi soy lo suficientemente mayor.

 

—Lo que sea. Coge todo lo que necesites —insistió Harry, ofreciéndole el dinero.

 

Louis miró profundamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Al darse cuenta de que era sincero, le cogió veinticinco libras de la mano.

 

—Esto será suficiente.

 

—¿No vas a renunciar a la calidad?

 

—No. —Se acercó de nuevo al mostrador. El dependiente se hizo con los ejes, los tornillos y las ruedas y se ofreció para montarlo. Pronto, Louis tuvo su skate nuevo listo para utilizar.

 

—Muchas gracias —le dijo al dependiente.

 

Esperó con impaciencia mientras el hombre atendía las compras de Darren y Cameron, y después se marcharon. Inmediatamente, pasó su skate nuevo en la acera y empezó a utilizarlo. Lo montó hasta el final del bloque. Todos tenían sus skates, así que le siguieron.

 

—¿Qué tal va? —preguntó Darren.

 

—Muy bien. Va tan suave en comparación con el otro...

 

—No sé cómo podías usarlo, estaba hecho polvo.

 

—Estaba acostumbrado. Ahora tendré que hacerme a este. —Louis pisó con fuerza el skate hasta que se levantó y pudo cogerlo sin agacharse—. No me llevará mucho. Va muy bien. Muchas gracias, Harry. Te pagaré cada semana con mi paga.

 

—Sin problema. —Sonrió Harry.

 

Louis le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

 

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

 

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí —dijo Harry con convicción.

 

Louis le besó en el lateral de la cabeza. A los otros chicos no les importaba; ya estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de afecto entre Louis y Harry. Lo aceptaban como parte de su vínculo fraternal.

 

—Volvamos al skate park, para que pruebes el skate —dijo Darren.

 

Poco después, llegó el autobús, y se metieron dentro rápidamente para coger los asientos de atrás. Los otros pasajeros se mantuvieron alejados de ellos. Harry supuso que estaban montando escándalo, gritándose los unos a los otros. Se apearon en el skate park y Louis pudo probar su tabla nueva. Iba como la seda.

 

—Este skate es buenísimo —le dijo Louis a Harry, y este se sintió feliz por él. Louis se lo merecía.

 

***

 

El primer miércoles de la vuelta a clase después de las vacaciones de verano, a Louis lo llamaron al despacho del director por megafonía. A la hora del almuerzo, Harry fue a averiguar de qué se trataba. Louis no se había metido en problemas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

Louis estaba con Jason y compañía, sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, y estaban haciendo un rondo con un balón, intentando que no tocara el suelo. Cuando Louis vio a Harry, se separó de los demás y caminó hasta él.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

 

—¿Para qué te quería el director?

 

—La señora Curtis tenía un mensaje para mí. Mi trabajadora social va a venir a verme después del instituto, así que tengo que ir directo a casa.

 

No tenían teléfonos móviles personales porque eran demasiado caros, así que la señora Curtis no habría podido contactar con él de otra forma.

 

—¿Por qué no ha avisado con más tiempo? Normalmente, nos ponen al corriente mucho antes de que nos vengan a ver.

 

—Es una visita especial —dijo Louis—. No sé sobre qué. Eso no me lo dijo.

 

—A lo mejor vas a poder ver a tus hermanas otra vez. —Harry sabía que Louis las echaba muchísimo de menos.

 

—Eso espero. No se me ocurre qué otra cosa puede ser.

 

—Por lo menos no te metiste en problemas —confesó Harry—. Estaba preocupado.

 

—Ya no me meto en problemas. El instituto es mucho mejor que el colegio. —Miró hacia donde estaban sus amigos—. ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? ¿Jugar un poco a fútbol?

 

—Nah, sabes que se me da fatal. Voy a ir con Melody. Todos están con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo.

 

Louis lo alejó un poco más de la gente, y le susurró al oído:

 

—¿Te ha presionado Melody para tener relaciones sexuales?

 

—Todavía le gusta jugar a papás y mamás. La última vez se quitó la camiseta  cuando nos tumbamos en la cama. Solo llevaba el sujetador. No supe qué hacer.

 

—Dile que no estás preparado.

 

—Lo intenté, pero no me hace caso. Le gusto de verdad.

 

—¿Y qué pasa con el chico que te gusta? —preguntó Louis—. ¿Qué está pasando con él?

 

—Me gusta, eso es todo. No creo que me atreva a decírselo.

 

—Quizás sea lo mejor. No querrás salir del armario a los doce años. Tienes tiempo de sobra.

 

—Pero es como si le mintiera a todo el mundo.

 

—Claro que no —dijo Louis, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara—. ¿Cómo vas a estar mintiendo si nunca has dicho nada sobre ello? Otras personas deberían de ser más tolerantes, eso es todo. No deberían de asumir que a todos los hombres les gustan las mujeres.

 

—Pero lo hacen de todas formas —murmuró Harry.

 

—Lo sé. ¿Has pensado en decírselo a la señora Curtis?

 

—No. No estoy preparado para que lo sepa nadie, excepto tú.

 

—Me lo tomé bien, ¿no? No te he hecho sentir mal.

 

—No, has estado bien.

 

—¡Lou! —lo llamó Jason—. ¿Vienes?

 

—Sí, dame un minuto —le gritó Louis para que lo escuchase.

 

—Será mejor que me vaya con mis amigos —dijo Harry.

 

—Vale. ¿Vas a ir al skate park después de clase?

 

—No sin ti. A lo mejor me voy a tomar un helado con Melody.

 

—Ten cuidado con ella. No querrás hacerle daño.

 

—Estoy tan confuso… —reconoció Harry.

 

El balón rodó hasta Louis, que le dio unos cuantos toques antes de devolverlo.

 

—No te culpo por estar confuso —dijo Louis—. Quiero que sepas que cada vez que quieras hablar, me tienes aquí.

 

—Lo sé. Será mejor que vuelva con Melody y los chicos.

 

Louis le revolvió el pelo, y Harry volvió al patio donde estaban los alumnos de octavo.

 

 

Después de clase, Melody quiso que volviera con ella a casa, pero Harry le dijo que no. Quería enterarse de lo que pasaba entre Louis y su trabajadora social.

 

El coche de la trabajadora social estaba en el camino de entrada de la casa. Entró con su llave, y la señora Curtis se le acercó inmediatamente.

 

—Harry, o al jardín de atrás o a tu habitación.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Louis tiene una visita con su trabajadora social.

 

El problema de vivir en una casa pequeña era que no había ningún sitio para sentarse que no fuera  la mesa del comedor, y la estaba ocupando Louis con su visita.

 

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó Harry.

 

—Te traeré un poco de queso y galletas. ¿Dónde vas a estar, fuera o en tu habitación?

 

—Supongo que iré a hacer los deberes —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a su habitación. No pudo evitar echar un último vistazo hacia Louis, que estaba sentado en su sitio habitual en la cabecera de la mesa y la trabajadora social junto a él. Estaban hablando en voz baja. La mirada azul de Louis se cruzó con la de Harry un instante, parecía presa del pánico. Harry se preguntó de qué estarían hablando.

 

Niall, Liam y Zayn también fueron enviados a sus habitaciones cuando llegaron a casa. La señora Curtis les llevó a todos ellos queso, galletas y unas manzanas cortadas en trozos. En vez de hacer los deberes, Harry fue a la habitación de Niall y Liam para pasar el rato. Zayn también estaba allí.

 

—¿Qué es tan importante como para que no podamos oír de qué va? —dijo Zayn, comiendo de su plato.

 

—Parecía asustado —dijo Liam—. ¿Mamá no lo va a trasladar a otra casa de acogida, no? —Liam ya llevaba un tiempo llamando “mamá” a la señora Curtis, igual que Zayn y Niall—.Últimamente se comporta muy bien.

 

—No lo haría —se apresuró a decir Harry—. La señora Curtis nos quiere a todos. No nos dejaría marchar.

 

—Aunque ha sido un poco difícil querer a Louis en el pasado —señaló Zayn—. Se peleaba, y lo castigaban todo el tiempo.

 

—No desde que estaba en octavo —lo defendió Harry—. Eso son dos años de buen comportamiento.

 

—Lo que sé —comenzó Liam—, es que nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su cara.

 

Los chicos especularon, y llegaron a concluir ideas más locas, pero ninguna les parecía satisfactoria. Tendrían que esperar hasta preguntarle a Louis.

 

Finalmente, oyeron como la trabajadora social se marchaba. Salieron al pasillo y caminaron hasta la sala de estar.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Louis? —le preguntó Niall.

 

Louis estaba pálido, su cara llena de tensión.

 

—Nada —musitó entre dientes.

 

—Acabas de ver a tu trabajadora social —continuó Niall—, ¿qué quería?

 

—No quiero hablar de eso. Tengo que hacer los deberes. —Louis se abrió paso entre ellos y se dirigió a su habitación.

 

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros. Era obvio que no estaban satisfechos con la respuesta de Louis.

 

—Harry, intenta sacarle la verdad —instó Zayn—. Eres con el que más confianza tiene.

 

Harry no tuvo oportunidad hasta antes de la cena, ya que Louis cogió sus cosas de clase y las extendió por toda la mesa del comedor, dejándole a Harry el escritorio de la habitación. Incluso estuvo distante el pequeño periodo de tiempo que coincidieron en la habitación juntos. Harry no quería hablar de ello en la cena con los demás allí. Tenía la esperanza de pillar a Louis en su habitación después de la cena, pero Louis se fue directo a la ducha. En vez de regresar, se fue a ver la televisión, aunque no le gustase mucho. Prefería estar en la habitación, escuchando música o tocando la guitarra que la señora Curtis había conseguido en la beneficencia. Niall era el mejor con la guitarra, practicaba durante horas.

 

Harry se metió en la cama a la hora de siempre, pero permaneció despierto, esperando a Louis. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Louis entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama. Louis era siempre considerado; no encendía la luz, siempre caminaba entre la oscuridad para no molestar a Harry.

 

Harry esperó un poco, y luego salió de la cama. Se hizo camino entre las pilas de ropa alrededor del suelo de la cama de Louis.

 

—Louis, ¿puedo meterme?

 

—Monito, pues claro que puedes.

 

Satisfecho, Harry levantó las sábanas y se metió al lado de Louis, que estaba tumbado boca arriba. Harry también lo hizo así, sin querer agobiarle, ya que supuso que por su conducta anterior, estaba sensible.

 

—Estoy pensando en romper con Melody —dijo Harry.

 

—No, ¿en serio? Lleváis juntos un montón de tiempo.

 

—Sigue presionándome para jugar a papás y mamás. Quería que fuera a su casa después de clase. Sé lo que quería hacer.

 

—No es la chica la que se supone que debe de presionar; se supone que es el chico.

 

—Melody es definitivamente la que me presiona.

 

—No sé qué decirte, Haz. No querrás seguir dándole esperanzas si no quieres llegar tan lejos como ella. Quizás deberías romper con ella.

 

—Eso es diferente de lo que me dijiste la última vez.

 

—La última vez no te estaba presionando tanto.

 

—Me gusta —dijo Harry—. Pero como amiga, no como me gustaría una novia... o novio.

 

—¿Todavía te gusta ese chico? —preguntó Louis.

 

—No va a ninguna parte.

 

—Harry... Keaton Black es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer frente a las consecuencias de salir del armario. Tú, tú solo estás en octavo. La gente es cruel. Irán todos a por ti. Y no sabes si ese chico corresponde tus sentimientos. Podría destrozar tu reputación.

 

—Siempre te preocupas un montón por la reputación.

 

—Es importante, Harry. Cualquier cosa que te salve de que te hagan bullying... y sé que hay matones en tu curso, así que no finjas que no los hay... cualquier cosa que te salve de ellos es importante. —Louis le abrazó—. No podría soportar si te hicieran algo. Tendría que meterme en medio para evitarlo, y sabes lo que eso significa.

 

—Castigos y expulsiones —dijo Harry, muy familiarizado con el antiguo Louis.

 

—Por favor, piénsatelo bien si alguna vez decides decírselo.

 

Harry disfrutó de la sensación de estar envuelto en los brazos de Louis. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo. Quería quedarse envuelto en este sentimiento, pero tenía que preguntar.

 

—¿Louis? ¿Qué pasó con la trabajadora social esta tarde?

 

Louis se apartó de él, tumbándose de nuevo boca arriba.

 

—No quieres saberlo.

 

—Claro que quiero. Estabas muy raro.

 

Louis inspiró y expiró aire con fuerza.

 

—No puedo decirlo.

 

—Por favor, Louis. No hay secretos entre nosotros.

 

Louis respiró hondo unas cuantas veces más.

 

—Es... es mi padre.

 

Harry estaba confuso.

 

—¿Qué pasa con tu padre?

 

—Me quiere de vuelta.

 

Harry se tomó un momento para procesar la información.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Quiere que vivas con él?

 

Louis se estremeció, sin respiración.

 

—Sí.

 

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede regresar a tu vida después de tanto tiempo? No ha tenido nada que ver contigo.

 

—Se ha vuelto a casar. Me quiere de vuelta. Yo tampoco le encuentro sentido.

 

—¡Te ha ignorado por completo!

 

—Ha ido a juicio por mi custodia. Al parecer, no puede solo tenerme. Hay que pasar por un proceso legal, porque no ha estado en mi vida durante mucho tiempo. La señora Curtis va a ayudarme.

 

—Si es una competición entre la señora Curtis y tu padre, ella ganará —dijo Harry con confianza.

 

—Puede que no. Nos tiene que evaluar un psicólogo. Incluyendo a la señora Curtis y a mí. Y ya sabes cómo son.

 

Harry tenía experiencia con ellos. A parte de las técnicas de relajación que le habían enseñado, pensaba que habían hecho más daño que bien. Eso también era lo que Louis opinaba.

 

—Tengo una cita con el psicólogo designado por el juzgado la semana que viene —le informó Louis—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Podría portarme mal, pero eso haría parecer mala a la señora Curtis. Así que tendré que portarme bien. ¿Pero... y si el psicólogo piensa que estoy lo suficiente preparado para hacer el cambio?

 

—Dile que no quieres irte a vivir con tu padre —dijo Harry—. Tienen que escucharte.

 

—Pero la señora Curtis no me adoptó. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo tendrían más difícil. Solo estoy en acogida, en el limbo. Sé cómo son los juzgados, quieren asegurarse de que la familia esté con la familia.

 

—¿Tienes que ir a testificar?

 

—Pues claro que sí. Y exigiré quedarme con la señora Curtis. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi padre; nunca me vio después de divorciarse de mamá y nunca quiso verme en todo el tiempo que estuve en acogida. Y lo más importante... —Louis envolvió de nuevo a Harry entre sus brazos—... no puedo perderte.

 

—Nunca me perderás —prometió Harry devolviéndole el abrazo—. No pueden hacer que te vayas.

 

Sin duda, la decisión era de Louis. Él era el afectado.

 

—Son los juzgados —dijo Louis con pesimismo—. Pueden obligarme a hacer lo que quieran.

 

Harry se agarró con más fuerza a él. Nunca lo dejaría ir.

 

***

 

La noche siguiente, mientras Louis estaba en la ducha, la señora Curtis fue hasta su habitación, picando a la puerta desde el vano.

 

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó.

 

Harry se sentó, ya que estaba recostado en la cama leyendo.

 

—Sí.

 

La señora Curtis entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mirando a Harry.

 

—Harry, te quiero mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

Harry asintió. Esto sonaba a conversación importante.

 

—No tienes que decir que sí, pero... me preguntaba qué sientes respecto a la adopción.

 

—Quieres decir, ¿para adoptarme?

 

—Me gustaría hacerlo, si quisieras.

 

—¿Y los demás?

 

—Quiero adoptaros a todos, pero va a ser difícil con los padres de Zayn y Liam vivos. Debería de ser capaz de adoptaros a ti y a Niall sin demasiados problemas, por no tener familiares directos, pero los demás... todos me han dicho que quieren que los adopte, así que voy a intentar hacer lo que pueda.

 

—¿También intentarás adoptar a Louis?

 

—Sí. Tendría que haber hecho esto hace un año. Es que... nunca pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir. No sé en lo que estaba pensando; debería de habérmelo imaginado.

 

—Quiero que me adoptes —dijo Harry, levantándose para abrazarla.

 

—Miraré lo que tengo que hacer mañana —le prometió ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis estaba en la cita con el psicólogo. Así que después del instituto, Harry se dedicó a esperarle jugando a fútbol. La temporada empezaba de nuevo y todos, Niall en particular, querían practicar un poco. Harry disfrutaba jugando, pero no era muy bueno; sus habilidades como portero no estaban mal, porque tenía un montón de práctica en esa posición, pero interceptando el balón y dando patadas, en eso era el peor. Sin Louis, no podían jugar un partido, así que se dedicaron a hacer un rondo.

 

Escucharon la furgoneta de la señora Curtis en el camino de entrada.

 

—Louis vendrá a unirse dentro de poco —dijo Zayn.

 

Pero Louis no apareció.

 

—Eso significa que las cosas han ido mal, ¿no? —dedujo Liam después de unos minutos.

 

—Iré a preguntarle si quiere jugar —dijo Niall, y corrió a casa. Después de un rato, volvió a salir con Louis, que llevaba puestas sus botas de fútbol; así que no podía haber ido todo tan mal.

 

Harry se movió a la portería, y los demás se dividieron en un dos para dos en sus parejas de siempre; Louis y Zayn contra Niall y Liam. Louis y Niall eran los que mejor jugaban, así que nunca estaban en el mismo equipo, porque no sería justo.

 

—¿Cómo te ha ido con el loquero? —preguntó Niall.

 

—No es un loquero, es un psicólogo —le corrigió Louis rápidamente.

 

—Lo que sea. ¿Cómo fue?

 

—No lo sé. —Louis interceptó el pase de Liam a Niall—. Concéntrate en el juego, Niall. —Y se la pasó a Zayn, que tenía una oportunidad clara para tirar a puerta.

 

Mientras Harry iba a buscar el balón, Niall dijo:

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

 

—No sé cuál se suponía que debía ser el objetivo, así que no sé cómo fue —aclaró Louis.

 

—Claro, porque no sabías si estabas ayudando a tu padre, o a mamá —dijo Zayn.

 

—Exacto. Pero he hecho que la señora Curtis parezca la mejor madre del mundo, así que lo he hecho lo mejor que pude. No hablemos más de ello.

 

Harry esperó para pasar la pelota, porque todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido.

 

—La señora Curtis está avanzando con lo de nuestras adopciones, me lo ha dicho —añadió Niall—. Nada es seguro hasta ahora, pero espera poder conseguirlo.

 

—Mis padres están tan jodidos que probablemente se resistan, solo por ser unos hijos de puta —dijo Zayn.

 

—Yo también estoy preocupado por mis padres —dijo Liam—. Aunque nunca me hayan visitado.

 

—Deberías —se apresuró a decir Louis—. Si mi padre puede aparecer y de repente quererme de vuelta, ¿quién dice que no pueda pasaros?

 

Liam se estremeció.

 

—Espero que la adopción siga adelante —comentó—. Si algún psicólogo quiere hablar conmigo, eso es lo que le diré.

 

—La mía y la de Harry serán fáciles —dijo Niall—. Solo me preocupo por vosotros.

 

—Si los de las adopciones se preocupan tanto por las habitaciones como los abogados de mi padre, no estarías necesariamente a salvo —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—A ver, están resaltando el hecho de que tendría mi propia habitación si viviera con mi padre.

 

—Pero no me importa compartir —le dijo Liam a Niall—. ¿A ti?

 

—No.

 

—Y a mí me gusta compartir contigo, Louis —añadió Harry.

 

—No creo que les importa —dijo Louis—. Parecen pensar que los niños necesitan sus propias habitaciones, a pesar de que yo he aprendido en Estudios Sociales que esa es una creencia moderna, nacida de la clase media.

 

—Ugh, no me hables de clase —se quejó Niall con un bufido—. Es lo que estamos dando ahora. Y no lo pillo.

 

—Si necesitas ayuda, pídemela —se ofreció Louis.

 

—Gracias. Te tomo la palabra. Es difícil para un irlandés estudiar toda la historia de Reino Unido por primera vez.

 

—¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

 

—Sí, vale —contestó Niall, sorprendido. Generalmente, Louis prefería jugar a fútbol o practicar con el skate hasta que los llamaban para merendar.

 

Louis le dio una palmada en la espalda a Niall.

 

—Bien, pues vamos.

 

Zayn, Liam y Harry intercambiaron miradas mientras los otros dos se metían en casa juntos.

 

—Creo que Louis está preocupado por la cita con el psicólogo —apuntó Liam.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Es que no puede hacer algo bueno por los demás? —le defendió Harry.

 

—Pues claro que puede. Ha hecho cosas buenas por mí antes, me ayudó con las matemáticas, por ejemplo. Es solo que... normalmente no abandonaría un partido de fútbol.

 

—Sobre todo cuando está ganando —agregó Zayn.

 

—No me apetece jugar más —les confesó Harry, preocupado por Louis.

 

—A mí tampoco —dijeron Liam y Zayn al unísono.

 

Regresaron al porche y Harry depositó el balón al lado de los skates. Liam y Zayn entraron, mientras Harry se llevaba el skate a la parte delantera de la casa. Practicó trucos hasta que el sol se puso y llegó la hora de la cena, preguntándose todo el tiempo sobre Louis.

 

***

 

Louis estuvo viendo la televisión, inusualmente, después de merendar, así que Harry no llegó a hablar con él. Solo era en esas cortas horas en la intimidad, cuando dormían juntos, en las que le podía preguntar cosas.

 

—Harry, no deberíamos dormir más juntos —dijo Louis mientras volvían de comprobar la casa, pero sonaba resignado.

 

Harry se metió en la cama con él de todos modos.

 

—¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?

 

—Voy a cumplir quince en un par de meses.

 

—Y yo trece, pero todavía quiero dormir contigo.

 

—Nene... —Suspiró Louis—. Si mi padre consigue la custodia, no podremos hacerlo más.

 

—No digas eso.

 

—Pero es verdad —dijo Louis—. Te he dicho que me ha ofrecido una habitación para mí solo. Los tribunales verán eso más favorable que dormir contigo. La casa de la señora Curtis está llena.

 

—Métete en la cama —le ordenó Harry, mientras Louis aún se removía a su lado.

 

Louis soltó un suspiro, se arrastró por encima de Harry, y se colocó al lado de la pared.

 

—Desearía saber qué es lo que trata de conseguir. No puede quererme de vuelta de verdad. No después de todo este tiempo.

 

—¿Cómo fue la cita con el psicólogo? En serio —preguntó Harry.

 

—Ya os lo dije, no sé. Repetí una y otra vez que no quiero vivir con mi padre, pero no sé si el psicólogo me hará caso. Tampoco sé cuánto poder tiene el psicólogo sobre la situación. Mientras tanto, mi padre tiene derechos de visita.

 

—¿Qué significa que tiene derechos de visita?

 

—Que puede verme cada segundo domingo del mes, hasta que el proceso judicial acabe. Pero no quiero verle.

 

Harry no podía imaginar que sus padres siguieran vivos y no quisieran verle. No entendía lo que el padre de Louis estaba haciendo. Después de todo ese tiempo, y de repente, ¿decide que quiere a Louis? No era justo. No era justo para ninguno de ellos.

 

—No pueden obligarte si no quieres verle.

 

—Sí que pueden. Él también tiene derechos.

 

Harry refugió a Louis en sus brazos, deslizando una pierna entre las del chico mayor. Era seguro hacerlo, porque no tenía ninguna erección. Louis le agarró con firmeza.

 

—Haz —dijo Louis, susurrando en su cuello—, eres tan valioso para mí. No puedo creer que esto pueda terminar.

 

—No lo hará —dijo Harry con confianza—. La señora Curtis es la mejor madre. No pueden alejarte de ella.

 

—No le corresponde a la señora Curtis...

 

—Tu padre es un padre horrible. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta.

 

—Reconoce que se ha reformado. Que quiere a la familia junta de nuevo, bajo el mismo techo. Tiene otra hija, ¿sabes?

 

—Por encima de mi cadáver —masculló Harry.

 

—No digas eso.

 

—Tú lo dijiste una vez. Por encima de tu cadáver dejarías que alguien me hiciera daño otra vez.

 

Louis suspiró de nuevo.

 

—Lo decía enserio. Aún lo hago. Siempre te cuidaré. Si mi padre gana la custodia, no me iré. Me quedaré aquí. Tendrán que hacer que vuelva aquí el equipo psiquiátrico de emergencia para llevarme.

 

—No quiero volver a verlos, nunca más —dijo Harry.

 

—Ni yo. El hospital era un lugar horrible. Harry... —Louis se quedó en silencio.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Louis lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 

Harry se retorció contra él, tratando de transmitirle su amor.

 

—No digas eso.

 

—Monito —dijo Louis—. Te quiero muchísimo. —Y le besó la frente.

 

—Yo también te quiero.

 

—No hablemos más de esto. A dormir.

 

Harry estaba cansado. Aflojó un poco su agarre.

 

—Tú también a dormir.

 

—Lo haré.

 

Aun así, a pesar de que el calor de sus cuerpos le llevará a caer en un profundo sueño, Harry no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que Louis no conseguiría dormir mucho esa noche.

 

***

 

Y ese domingo no tardó en llegar, y Louis se dirigió a ver a su padre por primera vez en muchos años. Se reunirían en un centro para hacer las cosas más fáciles para todos. La señora Curtis lo llevó en la furgoneta. Harry quería ir, pero la señora Curtis dijo que solo sería una distracción, por lo que, junto a los demás chicos, se despidió de ellos con la mano y los vio partir en la furgoneta.

 

—Vamos hasta el centro comercial —propuso Zayn.

 

Así que los cuatro cerraron la puerta de casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial que estaba cerca del instituto. Se encontraron a algunos de sus compañeros allí y fueron a sentarse para pasar el rato a la parte delantera, donde se guardaban los carritos de la compra.

 

Formaron un grupo grande. Un guarda de seguridad se acercó a ellos y les dijo que estaban molestando a los clientes, y les pidió que se fueran. Zayn se levantó y dijo que tenían todo el derecho del mundo de estar allí. El guarda de seguridad replicó que estaban merodeando y que podía llamar a la policía. Con eso, varios de ellos se levantaron y desafiaron al guarda. Harry se puso nervioso, ya que no quería meterse en problemas con la policía.

 

Aunque al final todo terminó cuando Niall se puso de pie y dijo que iban a entrar al centro para comprar algo de comer. El hombre no pudo detenerlos.

 

Sin embargo, les siguió durante todo el camino hasta los locales de la comida, y los examinó mientras fueron al restaurante de comida china, italiana, hindú y al KFC para coger sus comidas. Todos se sentaron al lado de una planta de plástico a lo largo de una mesa. El guarda de seguridad aún les observaba.

 

—Espero que se lo esté pasando bien —dijo Niall, centrándose en su KFC.

 

—No sé qué piensa que hace —comentó uno de los otros chicos.

 

Se pasaron la comida riéndose del hombre de seguridad, que parecía decidido a meterlos en problemas por alguna razón. Sin embargo, al final se marchó y todos pudieron relajarse.

 

—¿Qué problema tenía ese tío? —dijo Zayn.

 

—Supongo que no le gusta la gente joven —contestó Niall riéndose a carcajadas.

 

—Pues es un gilipollas.

 

Terminaron de comer, y después Harry les informó a Niall, Zayn y Liam que se marchaba a casa.

 

—Louis no habrá llegado todavía. Tenía dos horas con su padre —dijo Zayn.

 

—Me voy igual. Quiero estar allí para él.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que el segurata te acose un poco más?

 

—No —contestó Harry—. No me gusta.

 

—Louis tendría algo que decirle si estuviera aquí.

 

—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Harry con una sonrisita de medio lado.

 

Zayn le revolvió el pelo y Niall le dio una palmadita en la espalda, y Harry se marchó. Llegó a casa y abrió la puerta con su llave que llevaba como colgante. Estaba solo en casa. Y así pasó media hora hasta que la señora Curtis y Louis llegaron.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Harry que había salido corriendo hasta el camino de entrada, observando a Louis, que parecía tenso.

 

—Una tortura. Es un total desconocido. Imagina pasar dos horas con un desconocido. —Louis se giró hacia la señora Curtis—. No quiero volver a hacerlo. ¿Tengo que volver?

 

—Me temo que cada segundo domingo del mes, eso es lo que le permiten —dijo la señora Curtis—. No puedo evitarlo. No hasta que el juez decida otra cosa.

 

—¿Cuándo va a pasar eso?

 

—Va a tardar. Los tribunales no van muy rápido, por desgracia. Le han concedido una orden provisional.

 

—Espero que las familias de Zayn y Liam les dejen en paz —dijo Louis, mientras caminaba junto a Harry hacia la casa.

 

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó la señora Curtis, después de entrar y encontrar que la casa estaba tranquila.

 

—En el centro comercial —respondió Harry enseguida.

 

—Vale. Louis, ¿quieres que te haga la comida aunque sea tarde? Sé que no has podido comer al tener que ver a tu padre.

 

—Sí, por favor —dijo Louis.

 

—¿Un sándwich de jamón y queso?

 

—Sí, gracias. —Louis se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, donde siempre.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—No, gracias, ya he comido. —Harry se sentó en la silla a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó realmente? —dijo cuando la señora Curtis volvió a la cocina.

 

—Mi padre me vio, me torturó y luego se fue.

 

—¿Te torturó?

 

—Solo con su presencia. Sinceramente, ni siquiera le reconocí. Podría haber sido cualquier tío de la calle. Y era una visita supervisada, así que había otro desconocido con nosotros.

 

—¿Por qué era supervisada? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Parte de la orden del tribunal —dijo Louis—. Aunque solo para la primera visita. La próxima vez me va a llevar a su casa. Va a enseñarme dónde sería mi habitación y todo eso. Hasta ya tiene una cama para mí, ¿te lo puedes creer? Y conoceré a mi hermanastra.

 

—¿Te dijo por qué te quiere de vuelta después de todos estos años?

 

—Porque ya ha sentado la cabeza, es su tercer matrimonio, y era hora de que la familia se uniera. Lo desafié a que me contara por qué nunca antes había querido verme y me dijo que había pasado unos años en un mal lugar, pero que ya había conseguido tener su vida resuelta.

 

La señora Curtis salió en ese momento con el sándwich de Louis y se sentó a la mesa en el sitio de Zayn.

 

—Tu padre sabe que quiero adoptarte —le informó ella—. Nuestros abogados ya han contactado con los suyos. Me dijo que iba a luchar contra mí todo lo que hiciera falta.

 

—Casi tengo quince años —dijo Louis—. ¿Por qué lo que yo tengo que decir no importa?

 

—Tiene derechos por ser el padre biológico —dijo la señora Curtis.

 

—Pero nunca ha estado a mi lado.

 

—El juez no lo ve de ese modo, por desgracia.

 

—En el juzgado son unos come pollas —soltó Louis enfadado, y la señora Curtis ni siquiera lo regañó por el lenguaje, simplemente estuvo de acuerdo con él.


End file.
